


A morte está ao lado

by nantennie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT7 NCT Dream, Survival, Suspense, short fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantennie/pseuds/nantennie
Summary: É preciso encontrar o verdadeiro assassino antes que a morte te encontre.Shorfic | Mistério | Suspense
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

Tem um psicopata ao meu lado. Seus olhos afiados em minha direção eram capazes de causar arrepios em todo meu corpo. Seu sorriso que eu não sabia bem decifrar o significado me assustava demais. E o pior, sua voz melodiosa dizendo aquelas malditas palavras me deixavam confuso e agitado.

Eu estou ao lado de um psicopata e ele carrega a faca de uma morte dolorosa em suas mãos. E diante do meu suposto fim, a única coisa que consigo pensar é sobre todo o amor que lhe dei cegamente. A confiança e o afeto recíproco não existe mais (talvez nunca tenha existido), somente o medo e a frustração habitavam meu interior.

Tem um psicopata ao meu lado e estou em pânico devido seu olhar sádico em mim. Não há nada que eu possa fazer no momento, então decido acompanhar sua dança. É uma dança sombria e cruel.

Eu estou ao lado de um psicopata e estou sem opções. A porta e janelas estão trancadas, não há abertura de escapatória. Suas mãos estão apoiadas em meu pescoço, conduzindo-me a passos lentos pelo quarto envolto pelo breu.

Tem um psicopata ao meu lado e estou angustiado com a aceleração do meu coração no momento. Seu olhar fixo ao meu é capaz de transmitir puro desespero para mim, um conjunto de sentimentos ruins aflorava em meu peito diante da cena que se desenrolava.

Eu estou ao lado de um psicopata e ele me entrega sua arma manchada de sangue e sofrimento em minhas mãos. A história que o objeto carrega é pesada e amarga, o cabo e a lâmina fria provocam um leve choque com minhas mãos quentes quando a pego. E, sim, eu aceito sua assombrosa proposta.

Tem um psicopata ao meu lado e eu não pretendo fugir. Não agora.


	2. Capítulo 1 - O preço é vermelho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

Quando decidimos viajarmos todos juntos em uma pequena viagem até um vilarejo tranquilo e com poucos habitantes, nenhum de nós esperávamos a situação aterrorizante que ocorreu em nossas mini férias.

Ninguém imaginava que seria um momento marcante em nossas vidas banhado de dor, sofrimento e sangue. Como também, que haveria traições vindo daqueles em que mais confiávamos, arrependimentos e ódio, despertando nosso lado mais selvagem, egoísta e sombrio guardados à sete chaves. Qual das duas facetas será a verdadeira?

Se alguém perguntasse como, quando ou o porquê de toda aquela loucura ter começado, esse alguém não obteria resposta alguma concreta como retorno. Já que o porquê é uma mentira, o quando não foi observado e o como não poderia ser contado. Afinal, mortos não falam.

Além disso, o começo dessa história é inacreditável. Quem acreditaria que um poema encontrado colado na porta da despensa de uma casinha simples, poderia causar todo esse transtorno desesperador?

Havíamos acabado de chegar no pequeno imóvel alugado localizado justamente entre diversas árvores gigantes, afastados de outros cidadãos, parecia ser somente os garotos e eu naquele lugar. Os moradores do vilarejo moravam há alguns bons quilômetros de distância, ou seja, não havia mais nada ali além do verde. Então, quando Renjun encontrou aquele papel amarelado e veio correndo aos tropeços mostrar para nós, aquilo nos deixou completamente em choque de imediato.

\- Pessoal! Pessoal! Olhem o que eu encontrei, enquanto vasculhava a despensa da casa! Venham ver! – o chinês mais velho entre nós, animado, corria em direção ao sofá espaçoso com um papel escrito em mãos.

Não demorou para que tanto eu quanto os outros cinco garotos nos reuníssemos perto de Renjun para ver sua descoberta.

\- Isso é um bilhete que o dono deixou? – Jisung perguntou, curioso.

\- Talvez seja o mapa de algum tesouro perdido. Essa casa já é velha, então não duvido nada – comentou Chenle, empolgado com a possível aventura caso a verdade fosse essa. Apenas rimos.

\- Talvez seja, sim, do dono do imóvel, mas não é um bilhete nem um mapa – o Huang respondeu.

\- Ah, não? O que é, então? – Jeno tomou a frente e puxou o papel das mãos do outro garoto que soltou um “Ei!” indignado com a atitude. Com a sobrancelha erguida, o moreno parecia ler e reler aquele texto com uma feição confusa, deixando-nos ainda mais curiosos.

\- Leia isso logo, garoto. Já estou ficando agoniado com esse suspense – disse Jaemin, inquieto, numa tentativa falha de conseguir ler por cima dos ombros do coreano.

\- Isso é... um poema?

\- Como assim um poema, Jeno? Todo esse suspense todo por causa de um poema? Dá licença que tenho mais o que fazer da vida.

\- Insensível! – sussurrou Chenle, recebendo um olhar cortante de Donghyuck que apenas girou os calcanhares prestes a voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo. Porém, antes que ele realizasse essa ação, tomei o bendito papel das mãos do outro Lee e comecei a ler em voz alta.

Automaticamente, todos ficaram atentos a minha leitura.

_Olhe! Olhe para o lado_

_Na espreita há um sorriso forçado_

_Seus olhos cravados na alma_

_Trazem tudo menos calma_

_Seu olhar sedutor_

_Carregam no fundo a mais pura dor_

_Sua voz encantadora_

_É capaz de contar uma mentira devastadora_

_Confiança? Empatia? Cuidado!_

_Ele já tem um caminho trilhado_

_Seu objetivo é o desespero_

_E o medo não é nenhum exagero_

_Durma de olhos abertos_

_Certifique-se que seus pés estão cobertos_

_Porque mesmo que a caçada não ocorra_

_Um conselho: Corra!_

Silêncio. Todos pareciam pensativos e até mesmo assustados com aquelas palavras. Chenle e Jisung se entreolhavam com olhares apavorados, Jeno olhava para o nada com um olhar indecifrável, Jaemin parecia impactado negativamente com o poema, Renjun roía as unhas com certo desespero e Donghyuck me fitava com olhos penetrantes e um sorriso debochado. E eu, eu sustentava aquele olhar banhado em curiosidade.

\- Besteira! Daqui a pouco vão começar a achar que isso é um aviso de alguma tragédia e alguém virá atrás de nós querendo nos matar.

E malditas foram aquelas palavras de Lee Donghyuck!

\- Como num filme de terror e suspense, por exemplo? – indagou Jisung.

\- Isso seria divertido! – exclamou Jeno, recebendo um tapa de Jaemin logo em seguida.

\- Vira essa boca para lá, idiota! Se quiser morrer agora que morra você sozinho – dessa vez, foi Renjun quem falou já preparado para bater no moreno também.

\- Garotos, parem! Desse jeito vão assustar os caçulas – interrompi a discussão que se intensificava ainda mais entre os três.

Depois dessa situação, o assunto sobre o poema descoberto foi encerrado. Todos voltaram a seus fazeres anteriores, como desfazerem as malas, preparar um lanche ou verificar o lugar como o caso do Huang.

Pela tarde, por causa de uma nova descoberta do chinês, fomos até uma cachoeira perto de onde estávamos. Era um lugar muito bonito, isso não há dúvidas, mas como nem tudo é perfeito, aquele lugar nos cobrou um preço alto. Muito alto.

Confesso que nos divertimos bastante naquele local, nadamos, fizemos algumas brincadeiras, comemos alguns doces maravilhosos feitos pelo Na, rimos muito, entre outras coisas.

\- Hey, Mark! Não vai entrar? A água está tão gostosa – Donghyuck me chamou, sorrindo maravilhado e feliz com o momento. Ele ficava bonito assim. Porém, recusei o convite. Não estava muito no clima, então ficava satisfeito apenas em observar os meninos alegres e sorrindo como se não houvesse amanhã. E, infelizmente, para um deles realmente não houve um amanhã.

Como eu disse anteriormente, aquele lugar encantador e hipnotizante cobrou um preço altíssimo, um preço que foi pago em vermelho vivo. Atrás de toda uma beleza extraordinária não existe uma perfeição, o mal pode estar em todos os lugares, até naqueles que você sequer pode imaginar.

Qual das duas facetas será a verdadeira?

A noite já estava chegando, o sol se punha dando espaço para a lua cheia brilhar intensamente naquele vasto céu, a casa naquele finalzinho de tarde estava tranquila, tudo parecia bem, mas só parecia mesmo.

De longe, gritos podiam ser ouvidos do andar de cima, mais especificamente, de dentro do quarto em que Jisung e Chenle estavam. Não era possível entender o que era dito pelo dois, mas percebia-se que se tratava de uma discussão horrível acontecendo e aquilo estava deixando todos preocupados conforme os gritos se intensificavam. Palavrões e mais palavrões eram direcionados um para o outro com certo sentimento de raiva e decepção. O motivo? Ninguém sabia.

\- Não devíamos ir até lá acabar com essa briga? – Renjun foi o primeiro a se pronunciar diante da situação. O barulho de algo quebrando foi ouvido.

\- Eles nunca brigaram desse jeito – comentou Jaemin. Ao seu lado, Jeno concordava, apreensivo.

\- Eu vou!

E antes que Donghyuck subisse as escadas, eu o parei. Seus olhos rapidamente encontraram os meus como se me perguntassem “Por que?”, a sobrancelha erguida reforçava a pergunta esperando um bom argumento de minha parte.

\- É melhor que eles se resolvam sozinhos. Uma hora ou outra eles passariam por isso e, talvez, a amizade dos dois seja até fortalecida depois que eles se acertarem – respondi calmamente, tentando passar confiança em minha fala.

\- E como você tem tanta certeza de que eles não vão se matar lá dentro e depois vão se reconciliarem? – perguntou em deboche com um tom desafiador.

\- Não tenho. Além disso, eles não são mais crianças, Hyuck. Deixe os dois sozinhos, aqueles garotos entendem um ao outro tão bem quanto ninguém. Confie neles, sim?

E depois desse pequeno diálogo, Hyuck soltou-se bruscamente do meu aperto em seu pulso e deu as costas, saindo da sala indo em direção a cozinha em passos pesados. Já os meninos que ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar apenas observando, se entreolhavam com olhares preocupados. Era fato que até o momento, ninguém imaginaria que um desentendimento daquele nível acontecesse justo nas férias que deveriam ser tranquilas e, muito menos, que seria uma briga entre Jisung e Chenle. Aqueles dois cresceram juntos como melhores amigos e sempre se deram muito bem, sequer existia um histórico de brigas entre eles, então era compreensivo a apreensão dos demais com a situação.

Um estrondo alto foi ouvido. Aquilo deixou todos ali presentes na sala assustados, sem reações. Logo após o choque, passos pesados ecoaram pelas escadas abaixo.

\- Aonde você está indo, Jisung? – Jaemin indagou, segurando o pulso do mais novo tentando parar o caçula que com uma jaqueta em mãos e o rosto inchado e vermelho, estava a um passo da porta prestes a sair.

\- Vou dar uma volta, preciso de um tempo sozinho – respondeu com a voz embargada, a feição acabada carregava certa mágoa e raiva. Jisung queria chorar, mas chorar sozinho em seu canto. Porém, aquilo não seria uma tarefa fácil, pelo menos, não com Jaemin parado em frente à entrada impedindo a passagem – Por favor, me deixe passar.

\- Vamos conversar primeiro, Jisung. Que discussão feia foi aquela entre você e o Lele, hein? Podíamos escutar os berros daqui de baixo – insistiu o Na, tentando tirar alguma resposta válida da boca de Jisung sobre a briga. Jaemin era o que mais estava preocupado com o ocorrido e suas tentativas que pareciam em vão, deixava-o frustrado – Me responde, Jisung!

\- Jaemin, _por favor –_ era um pedido feito sufocado em pura angústia. E, diante da imagem do garoto de cabeça baixa e fungando baixinho, o Na não pôde negar. Com o coração pesando, ele liberou a saída dando passagem ao Park que sem olhar para trás e sequer levantar a cabeça, saiu pela porta levando o coração de todos ali em preocupação. Sem palavras ou explicações, ele apenas continuou andando em frente.

A imagem do garoto tristonho e perdido saindo por aquela porta não afetou somente os que estavam na sala, porque quando sai atrás de Donghyuck que ainda tentou impedir a saída do mais novo alegando que já estava ficando escuro, pude perceber uma figura na janela do andar de cima que também aparecia abalada. Era Chenle.

E, foi naquele começo de noite de verão, que um garoto arrependido foi a procura do amigo com a intenção de pedir desculpas. Angustiado, provavelmente nem mesmo pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo floresta à dentro, sozinho.

\- Gente, onde está o Chenle?

\- O que quer dizer, Jeno? Ele estava lá em cima, não? – Renjun questionou, largando o livro e dando a devida atenção ao coreano aparentemente preocupado.

\- Da última vez que o vi, ele havia pegado no sono depois de chorar horrores no meu colo – Jaemin entrou na conversa – Ele deve estar no banheiro, daqui estou escutando o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

\- Mas quem está tomando banho é o Hyuck, não? – falei, atraindo a atenção dos outros garotos.

\- O Hyuck não tinha ido dormir mais cedo, alegando estar com dor de cabeça?

\- Sim, mas depois ele acordou. Eu estava com ele, Jeno.

Depois dessa troca de dúvidas, não demorou para que Renjun fosse bater na porta do banheiro perguntando quem de fato estava lá dentro. Como resposta, um palavrão qualquer foi proferido por Donghyuck.

Olhares apreensivos foram direcionados um para o outro, aquilo não estava certo, afinal, a casa tinha poucos cômodos e o chinês não foi encontrado em nenhum deles. O que estava acontecendo?

\- Jisung também não voltou ainda. Acha que deveríamos procurar por eles? – Renjun indagou.

\- Talvez eles estejam juntos... – opinei.

\- Sim, talvez. Mas, não será eu que vou ficar aqui parado, enquanto aqueles dois estão lá fora numa noite escura como essa em um lugar desconhecido. Estou indo procurar por eles.

\- Eu vou com você, Jaemin – proferiu Jeno.

\- Vamos todos então, quanto mais gente melhor será para acharmos eles em menor tempo. Menos você, já que é preferível que alguém fique caso os dois voltem para a casa – digo, por fim, apontando para Hyuck que havia acabado de sair do banho. Ele apenas assentiu, já ciente da gravidade da situação.

E lá fomos nós, quatro garotos desesperados em buscas dos outros dois amigos perdidos mata à dentro, com isso, o desfecho dessa história não podia ser diferente. Indo cada um em uma direção, aquela foi uma decisão de alto risco que tomamos, mas que pareceu não fazer tanta diferença assim no fim.

Demorou um bom tempo para que, enfim, tivemos uma reposta da busca, que dessa vez, veio de Renjun que gritou nos chamando, atraindo nossa atenção para o local em que estava.

Finalmente, o alívio surgiu nos corações. Porém, por pouco tempo....

Com isso, conto que a verdade é que naquele final de noite de verão, foi a última vez que um garoto único com uma aura divertida e uma risada peculiar, sorriu pela última vez alegrando todos ao seu redor. A vida já não existia mais em seu corpo e, por mais, que o choque para todos ali fosse enorme, devo dizer que não se comparava a dor sentida por aquele que o chamava de melhor amigo.

Jisung estava aos prantos quando o viu, seu choro alto e doloroso partia o coração de todos presentes. O garoto estava sem chão, angustiado e com o coração em pedaços, incapaz de aceitar a realidade diante de seus olhos agora opacos e sem emoções. A dor parecia ser imensa, dava para perceber pelo seu olhar vazio e a feição entristecida. Mas, infelizmente, não havia mais nada que ele ou alguém pudesse fazer para mudar o passado.

A realidade é cruel...

E a imagem do garoto abraçando o corpo meio molhado do melhor amigo, partiu o coração daqueles que assistiam. O choro alto e doloroso, além de pedidos de desculpas sendo ditos repetidas vezes com a voz baixa pareciam carregar um arrependimento profundo.

Chenle havia partido sem ouvir o pedido de perdão sincero de Jisung. E, “eu te odeio!” foi a última frase dita quando o que ambos realmente queriam dizer agora era “eu te amo!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando ^-^  
> Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!


	3. Capítulo 2 - Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

O choque de todo o acontecimento trágico ainda nos deixava paralisados, completamente apavorados. A triste cena recente que vimos daquele que foi nosso amigo não era possível apagar da mente, o esquecimento não era uma opção.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – a pergunta que provavelmente todos se perguntavam foi feita por Donghyuck. O coreano chegou correndo logo após quando soube do ocorrido, Jeno que se prontificou a ir buscá-lo foi o responsável por lhe contar a notícia.

Ainda estávamos todos na beira da cachoeira, Jisung com o corpo do chinês mais novo em seus braços, já não chorava tanto como antes, o que parecia uma cena mais dolorosa de se ver.

\- Chamar a polícia talvez? – Renjun, sem tirar os olhos do caçula, sugeriu. Uma sugestão indispensável nessas horas, mas...

\- Uma ambulância. Chamem uma ambulância, _por favor_... – em um sussurro quase inaudível, Jisung implorava. Todos se entreolharam com olhares que foram direcionados uns para os outros como se nos perguntássemos quem de nós traria a realidade para o garoto desolado. 

Tomando a frente, Jaemin agachou ao lado de Jisung e com a mão em seu ombro, juntamente de uma calmaria impressionante começou a dizer:

\- Ji, você tem que entender que o Lele... ele-

Mas foi interrompido.

\- O Lele está bem, completamente bem, Nana. Logo ele vai acordar, você vai ver! – o mais novo repetia a mesma frase várias e várias vezes, como se aquela dura mentira pudesse se tornar uma verdade.

\- Não, Jisung, ele não vai acordar e você sabe muito bem disso...

Aquela frase dita pelo Na foi o estopim para ativar o real desespero no Park. Com o corpo tremendo, o único movimento que conseguiu fazer foi apertar mais o corpo de Lele em um abraço, mesmo que nada fosse mudar.

\- Não! Ele não pode me deixar assim! – gritou indignado em profunda dor, afastando Jaemin e balançando o corpo frio – Acorda, Lele! Acorda! Por favor...

Era uma cena deprimente, capaz de deixar corações em pedacinhos. Ninguém sabia como acalmar o garoto, nem mesmo consolá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Por favor, Lele... Você não pode ir embora sem me escutar antes. Eu realmente não queria dizer aquelas palavras, não mesmo. Me desculpa... – a cada palavra mais difícil parecia para o Park respirar, ele estava sufocado. Completamente sufocado em culpa e arrependimento.

\- Jisung, já chega! Para! – foi Donghyuck quem ralhou com o mais novo, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. Em um movimento rápido, o coreano se aproximou e puxou o mais novo para longe do corpo molhado.

\- Não! Me solta, Donghyuck! Eu quero ficar perto dele. Me solta! – o Park gritava em plenos pulmões, enquanto tentava se soltar dos braços do outro Lee. E, mesmo que Jisung tenha uma estatura física maior que Donghyuck, suas forças pareciam igualadas no momento, fazendo com que o esperneio fosse em vão. Mas, por pouco tempo. O cansaço e tristeza estava o tomando.

\- Eu o levo de volta – Jaemin se ofereceu para acompanhar Jisung até a casa. Segurando em seus ombros gentilmente, o Na foi direcionando o mais alto por floresta à dentro. Naquele momento, Jisung parecia tão desolado que apenas simplesmente resolver ceder.

Com a dura realidade diante de nossos olhos, parecia impossível pensar com clareza. Tinha um corpo sem vida em nossa frente, estávamos completamente sozinhos naquele lugar que agora parecia extremamente assustador e sem ideia de como devíamos reagir.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – Donghyuck repetiu a pergunta que provavelmente rondava os pensamentos de todos ali. E mais uma vez, Renjun sugeriu que chamássemos a polícia. Porém, não tínhamos sinal naquela área e subir a colina em busca de algum tipo de comunicação estava fora de cogitação. Afinal, já era noite e o caminho até o local era longo e pedregoso.

\- Então vamos deixá-lo aqui? É isso que estão tentando sugerir?! – Jeno se pronunciou exaltado, completamente indignado. E sim, essa era uma das opções, porém não a escolhemos.

Sendo dois ficando responsáveis em iluminar nossos caminhos com a luz fraca das lanternas pela floresta e os outros dois em carregar o corpo coberto por um lençol, esse que foi trazido por Jeno que novamente se prontificou a ir buscar, carregamos Chenle de volta para a casa alugada. Deixaríamos o falecido no pequeno porão e pela manhã, Donghyuck e eu iriamos até a colina em busca de ajuda, o plano foi traçado dessa forma. A decisão tomada foi essa.

Mas, por mais que parecíamos agir como seres humanos sem emoções naquela situação, tenho certeza de que todos ali ainda presentes estavam desolados e mais ainda assustados, principalmente depois de encontrarmos alguns arranhões pelo corpo de Chenle. Sangue em demasiado saía do machucado na cabeça e pelas roupas e cabelo molhados, de início a suspeita era que havia ocorrido um fatídico acidente. Afinal, a noite era tomada por uma imensa escuridão e mesmo com o uso da lanterna, sua luz fraca não excluía o perigo em andar naquela floresta. No entanto, aqueles machucados mudavam muita coisa.

“Não vamos contar sobre isso aos garotos, está bem? Pelo menos, não agora.”

Donghyuck e eu fomos os únicos que viram esse detalhe. E a partir do momento que resolvemos escolher o silêncio para esse fato, foi o início dos segredos entre nós.

E, infelizmente, segredos foram um dos motivos para nossa destruição.

Na manhã seguinte, parecíamos robôs sem emoções agindo no modo automático, o acontecimento trágico da noite anterior não havia sido um sonho, o que deixava tudo bem pior quando tínhamos esperanças como essa e elas eram destruídas.

Porém, como nem tudo é como se espera, nesta mesma manhã recebemos uma notícia que nos traria mais desespero ainda, acabando totalmente com alguma faísca de qualquer esperança.

\- Estamos sem sinal! – sentado e com a cabeça baixa apoiada em seus joelhos, sem rodeios Donghyuck despejava a informação aos garotos. – Estamos completamente sem sinal!

Sim, a verdade era que estávamos sozinhos em uma casa velha localizada em um lugar deserto sem sinal algum de comunicação com outras pessoas e com um morto no porão que para piorar, era nosso amigo. Estávamos perdidos, desolados e desesperados.

\- Sem pânico agora, garotos, por favor. Ainda há um jeito.

Jaemin falado tudo com uma calmaria tão impressionante que até mesmo me invejava.

\- Ah, é? Qual, gênio? – Renjun perguntava exaltado com certo deboche.

\- Temos a van. Podemos tentar buscar ajuda no vilarejo mais próximo.

Jaemin tinha razão, podíamos pedir ajudar aos habitantes mais próximos.

\- Eu dirijo. Vamos! – digo rapidamente.

\- Vamos todos? – Jeno questiona.

\- Não, alguém deve ficar. Jisung ainda está no andar acima dormindo e Chenle... Bom, vocês sabem.

E com a ordem vinda de Donghyuck, Jaemin e Renjun decidiram ficar enquanto eu e Jeno iríamos atrás de alguma ajuda. Já Hyuck decidiu que tentaria mais uma vez tentar alguma comunicação pelo celular, sozinho.

\- Não acha perigoso andar por aí sem companhia? – o questionei do lado de fora da casa, antes de seguirmos caminhos oposto.

\- Não se preocupe, Mark. Eu sei me cuidar – respondeu me dando as costas começando a andar em direção a colina, mas não sem antes finalizar com uma piscadela - Aliás, sei que tenho um herói para me salvar caso seja necessário.

Nunca soube de fato como afirmar com total certeza se foi toda a coragem que Donghyuck possuía ou toda a confiança que ele depositava em mim, os causadores de sua ruína. A coragem, às vezes, podia ser um defeito.

\- Achei as chaves. Aqui está – surgindo em meu campo de visão, Jeno me entregou o objeto e, por fim, entramos na van.

Porém, como já dizia o ditado, tudo pode piorar. Tivemos certeza daquilo naquele exato momento. A van não estava funcionando. O tanque estava vazio. Os galões de combustível reservas que havíamos levado sumiram de dentro do veículo. O único posto de gasolina existente por ali ficava há quilômetros de distância de onde estávamos e mesmo o vilarejo mais próximo, eram necessárias muitas horas de caminhada em uma estrada de terra pedregosa para chegar até lá.

Não havia mais soluções. Se alguém ainda possuía uma pequena faísca de esperança de que tudo daria certo, ela foi apagada sem dó alguma dos corações.

\- Ainda temos Donghyuck, certo? Vamos torcer para que ele consiga.

Jaemin com seu otimismo extraordinário me irritava algumas vezes, confesso. Mas isso também era segredo.

Com Jisung acordado, nos reunimos todos na sala para aguardar a volta do coreano que foi buscar ajuda. A aura naquele cômodo era sufocante, ninguém sequer falava algo. Os pensamentos de todos estavam a mil, isso era certeza.

Sobre a situação atual de Park, desde o triste ocorrido de ontem, ele não falou sequer uma palavra, apenas chorava constantemente. Ele estava completamente destruído, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente.

\- Vou preparar algo para comermos – Renjun anunciou enquanto se levantava do sofá para ir em direção a cozinha, porém foi impedido quando um braço lhe segurou pelo pulso. Era Jisung.

\- Eu preparo... – com a voz rouca e fraca, o mais novo se ofereceu. Não o impedimos, ele queria ocupar a cabeça com pensamentos que não fossem tão dolorosos, então ninguém tentou lhe dizer o contrário.

Enquanto Jisung preparava algo para comermos na cozinha, a porta foi aberta bruscamente por um Donghyuck irritado e ofegante, juntamente de sua resposta para a pergunta que queríamos saber. Porém, pela sua feição irritada já podíamos prever o que era.

Ele também não havia conseguido ajuda. Ou seja, éramos seis jovens totalmente isolados em um lugar desconhecido.

\- O dono da casa combinou conosco de pegar a chave aqui, não? Podemos esperar por ele, certo? – Jaemin comentou tentando soar otimista. E sim, ele tinha razão. Novamente.

\- Sim, você tem razão. Mas e o corpo de Chenle, vamos deixá-lo apodrecer no porão? – perguntei. No entanto, não obtive resposta.

Antes que qualquer um ali pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, um barulho alto de algo que parecia uma panela caindo ecoou pela casa atraindo nossas atenções. Sem pensar duas vezes, fomos correndo em direção a cozinha.

Chegando lá, encontramos Jisung petrificado com os olhos transmitindo puro medo e com dificuldades em respirar. Com sua calma de sempre, o Na se aproximou do mais novo direcionando-o a sentar na cadeira perto da bancada.

\- Calma, Jisung, calma. Respira... – Jaemin orientava o Park tentando acalmá-lo. Enquanto isso, sem saber o que podíamos fazer para ajudar nessa situação, apenas ficamos olhando com a preocupação transbordando dentro do peito.

Demorou alguns minutos para que o Na conseguisse ajudar Jisung a normalizar sua respiração, porém seu olhar ainda continuava distante e seu corpo tremia. Ele estava com medo.

\- O que aconteceu, Jisung? – pedi, me agachando em sua frente e olhando em seus olhos – Conte para nós.

E sem dizer uma palavra, ele apenas estendeu um papel amassado em minha direção. Sentindo os olhares dos garotos em mim, apenas abri o papel e comecei a ler em voz o que estava escrito.

_O coração sufocado_

_E os olhos cheios,_

_Na bagunça da noite_

_Trazem pensamentos sem freios_

_A consciência carregada em tormento_

_Me faz questionar se é arrependimento_

_Mas sou desprovido deste sentimento_

_Então, me conte:_

_Como é esse afogamento?_

Era mais um poema ou uma charada, sei lá. Olhando ao meu redor, Jisung ainda estava tremendo de medo e chorava baixinho, Renjun sustentava um olhar distante, Jaemin transbordava preocupação, Jeno mantinha a cabeça baixa com as mãos tapando o rosto e Donghyuck olhava fixamente para o papel em minhas mãos.

\- Vocês acham que a morte de Chenle foi realmente apenas um trágico acidente? – Renjun foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

\- Claro, por que não seria? – Jeno rebateu com outra pergunta.

\- Acho que Jeno tem razão, a não ser que haja um louco psicopata à solta por aí querendo nos matar - dessa vez, foi Jaemin quem comentou. Jeno e Renjun assentiram – Chenle não sabia nadar muito bem e estava muito escuro, então...

\- Estamos pensando demais – tentei encerar o assunto sobre aquela teoria. Como se pudéssemos nos comunicar apenas com os olhares, Donghyuck e eu reforçamos nossa palavra de guardar aquele segredo, ou seja, Chenle para todos os casos havia apenas se afogado – Infelizmente, provavelmente foi como Jaemin acabou de comentar, ele sequer tinha algum machucado em seu corpo quando verificamos antes de traze-lo.

E com essa minha fala, rapidamente Jisung parou de chorar e olhou nos meus olhos, completamente paralisado e apavorado. Era como se ele quisesse falar algo, mas não podia por medo e, por fim, desistindo de tentar somente abaixou sua cabeça novamente. Com essa atitude vinda do mais novo apenas decidi ignorar, mais tarde eu falaria com ele mais tranquilamente.

\- Onde você encontrou esse papel, Jisung? – Hyuck questionou.

Sem falar a resposta, Jisung apenas apontou em direção a porta dos fundos que ficava naquele cômodo.

\- Ali. – disse em voz baixa – Eu encontrei quando fui abrir a porta e o papel caiu em minha frente.

Todos nós nos entreolhamos, preocupados.

\- Esse papel não aparece tão velho quanto o outro que encontramos antes – Renjun comentou. E, de fato, parecia que aquilo foi escrito recentemente.

\- Vocês também estão pensando na possibilidade de haver realmente alguém malvado atrás da gente? Como um assassino, por exemplo? Esses papéis que encontramos parecem uma charada, não?

Era uma boa pergunta, mas por mais que eu quisesse negar e dizer que aquilo era loucura e que Jeno estava apenas viajando em teorias sem sentido, Donghyuck agiu antes.

\- Não vamos pensar nisso, deve ser apenas alguma brincadeira de mau gosto que foi planejada pelos visitantes que vieram aqui antes de nós. É melhor todos descansarem e tentar esquecer esses pensamentos. Vão dormir um pouco, enquanto isso, eu preparo algo para comermos.

Apenas concordamos com o coreano. Aos poucos, os garotos saíram da cozinha e cada um seguiu em direção aos seus respectivos quartos. O sono era a melhor arma que tínhamos para dissipar pensamentos angustiantes e preocupantes que rondavam as mentes naquela situação.

\- Não quer ajuda com a comida? – me ofereci para ajudá-lo. Com um sorriso cansado e triste, Donghyuck negou.

– Não precisa, obrigado. Vá descansar um pouco.

\- Você também devia descansar. A caminhada que você fez até a colina em busca de sinal é longa e cansativa e eu sei bem disso.

Ele apenas suspirou e virou-se em minha direção. Enchendo seus pulmões de ar, o coreano se preparou antes de falar algo que eu não esperava e me deixou surpreso.

\- Você aguenta guardar mais um segredo?

Após terminar a conversa com o outro Lee, ainda me sentia completamente surpreso com o que eu havia acabado de escutar. Era algo inacreditável e chocante que precisava ser mantido bem guardado com sete chaves.

E esse foi o segundo segredo que trouxe a destruição para o grupo.

Andando em direção ao quarto em que eu dividia com Donghyuck, resolvi antes parar para ter uma conversa com Jisung. Com batidas leves, bati na porta esperando que ele não estivesse dormindo e pudesse abrir a porta disposto a conversar comigo.

Com a cara vermelha e olhos vermelhos e inchados, Jisung abriu a porta sustentando um sorriso fraco em seu rosto. Ele estava chorando novamente, mas não o julgo mesmo que eu não saiba a dor de perder um amigo como Chenle era para o garoto. Repito, Zhong Chenle e Park Jisung eram inseparáveis.

Aquele garoto que mal conseguia se manter em pé em minha frente e que estava com o coração em pedacinhos, totalmente desolado e perdido, havia acabado de perder uma parte de si e isso parecia realmente muito triste.

\- Precisamos conversar.

Dando passagem para eu poder entrar em seu quarto, logo entrei e me sentei de frente para o garoto pronto para começar nossa conversa.

\- Como está?

\- Péssimo – suspirou derrotado – Sobre o que quer falar, Mark?

\- Você sabe muito bem, Jisung – disse com firmeza, encarando-o – Chenle tinha algumas marcas que indicam que houve uma briga corporal e elas pareciam recentes. O que houve ontem à noite?

Mais uma vez, o mais novo suspirou completamente derrotado. Sem conseguir se controlar, ele explodiu em um choro doloroso. Ofegante e com as mãos tremendo, Jisung apenas repetia a mesma frase enquanto segurava sua cabeça e puxava alguns fios de cabelo denunciando um desespero profundo.

\- A culpa foi minha... A culpa foi minha... A culpa foi minha...

E, com isso, eu tive uma pergunta respondida. Eu juro que até queria muito poder abraçá-lo ou dizer algo capaz de conformá-lo, mas essa mesma pessoa não seria eu caso fizesse isso. Aliás, de nada adiantaria disser ao garoto que a culpa não era dele.

\- Me escute, Jisung. Eu sei de algo que pode ajudá-lo a acabar com essa angústia, há algo que Chenle queria muito e ele me disse isso antes mesmo de virmos para essa viagem. Caso você queira, pode fazer isso por ele. Não acho que será problema para você realizar algo do tipo. O que me diz?

O choro havia cessado e sua atenção foi totalmente depositada em minhas palavras. O garoto ouvia atentamente tudo o que eu falava e, por fim, apenas concordou, completamente disposto a cumprir a tarefa.

Mais um dia havia passado e a noite havia chegado mais uma vez, o assunto relacionado ao novo poema - ou charada - encontrado e a morte do nosso amigo não foi mais falado após o acontecimento anterior na cozinha.

As coisas pareciam tranquilas naquele jantar, - claro, na medida do possível – todos comiam em silêncio a comida preparada por Donghyuck com a ajuda de Jaemin e Jeno enquanto tinham os pensamentos bem distantes daquele lugar. Mas novamente, tudo sempre podia piorar.

\- Eu vou subir para o quarto – disse o Park enquanto se levantava – Obrigado pelo jantar. – Cabisbaixo, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para ninguém naquela mesa, o garoto apenas deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

Ninguém tentou impedi-lo naquele momento, porém, mais tarde, todos se arrependeriam dessa decisão.

Continuamos com o jantar normalmente, apenas os sons produzidos pelo o bater dos talheres no prato podiam ser ouvidos naquele silêncio ensurdecedor. Cansado um pouco de toda aquela situação, eu até tentei puxar algum assunto qualquer, no entanto, somente recebia respostas monossílabas.

Todos aparentavam estarem muito cansados, completamente acabados emocionalmente, principalmente Jaemin. Por algum motivo, o coreano que era conhecido por ser o mais otimista do grupo, encontrava-se com uma feição derrotada. E sim, aquilo era no mínimo estranho.

\- Eu também já vou subir, minha cabeça está explodindo. Vocês podem cuidar da louça depois que terminarem?

\- Claro, sem problemas, Nana. – Renjun respondeu, apenas concordamos.

Depois disso, o jantar não durou muito mais. No final, ficamos só o chinês e eu no andar debaixo, responsáveis por lavar a louça e ajeitar a mesa do jantar.

\- Conseguiu dormir ontem à noite? – perguntei, tentando puxar assunto.

\- Como se fosse possível dormir sabendo que um de seus melhores amigos está morto e simplesmente largado no porão... – respondeu com sarcasmo, devolvendo minha pergunta e olhando diretamente para mim – E você, Mark? Conseguiu dormir tranquilamente ontem à noite?

\- Não. Claro que não... Como eu poderia, não é mesmo?

Finalizamos a tarefa rapidamente, sem mais diálogos enquanto não estivéssemos terminado de lavar toda a louça suja. Por fim, apenas subimos para nossos respectivos quartos. No entanto, no meio do caminho fomos interrompidos por um pedido de socorro vindo do quarto em que Jaemin e Jeno estavam. Sem pensar suas vezes, fomos correndo em direção ao pedido de ajuda suplicado.

Chegando lá, o que encontramos foi Jaemin nos braços do Lee suando frio e completamente vermelho enquanto tossia, ao seu lado, uma poça do que parecia vômito misturado com sangue, nos deixou ainda mais em alerta.

\- Por Deus! O que aconteceu com ele, Jeno?!

\- Eu não sei, Renjun! Eu não sei! – totalmente desesperado, Jeno respondia histérico que não sabia o que havia acontecido, somente que Jaemin do nada começou a se queixar de falta de ar e depois começou a vomitar sangue – Ajudem ele, por favor!

Chorando de desespero, principalmente por ser incapaz de fazer algo naquela situação, Jeno suplicava por alguma ajuda. Mas a verdade é ninguém ali sabia de fato o que fazer para ajudar, nem mesmo ele.

\- Gente, que gritaria toda é-

Donghyuck interrompeu sua fala após ver a cena angustiante que se desenrolava em sua frente, paralisado, também não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer. Com a preocupação inundando o peito, a angústia era o sentimento que mais ganhava presença naquela situação. Jeno ainda clamava e gritava por ajuda e toda aquela dor parecia tão sufocante e dolorosa que dava pena de olhar.

\- Vou ver se Jisung pode ajudar em algo. O pai dele é farmacêutico, talvez ele saiba de algo, sei lá... – Donghyuck sussurrou somente para mim que estava ao seu lado ouvir.

\- Vai lá... E rápido, por favor – sussurrei de volta. Ele assentiu.

A cena angustiante não mudava, mas tornou-se pior quando Jaemin ficou inconsciente. Ele ainda suava frio e Jeno ainda o mantinha em seus braços, agora ainda mais agoniado e sacudindo Jaemin na esperança de que ele abrisse os olhos. Renjun e eu pedíamos calma, alegando que toda aquela agitação poderia machucar o coreano desacordado, mas de nada adiantava, Jeno estava cego e surdo para o que acontecia ao seu redor, o que importava para ele era apenas o estado que Jaemin se encontrava. Porém, o Na não abria os olhos nem mesmo com os gritos de súplica do seu namorado.

Entretanto, as lágrimas e súplicas vindas de Jeno cessaram quando ouvimos um baque de algo caindo do lado de fora e seu olhar ficou vidrado na janela. Do mesmo modo, Renjun também parou com seus pedidos de calma e vidrou seu olhar na janela. Sem entender o que havia acontecido, perguntei o que havia ocorrido, porém sem conseguir formular palavra alguma, o chinês com os olhos arregalados e marejados apenas apontou para a janela.

De início, não consegui entender o que Renjun estava tentando dizer, foi somente depois de escutar um grito de Donghyuck no quarto ao lado é que a ficha caiu. Correndo aos tropeços em direção ao outro lado do quarto para ver o que aconteceu, eu tive minha dúvida confirmada acompanhada de mais um grito doloroso chamando somente por um único nome.

\- Jisung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando ^-^   
> Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Porta trancada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

Aquelas férias haviam virado um pesadelo aterrorizante. Porém, ao contrário de pesadelos que podem simplesmente desaparecem quando abrimos os olhos, aquele era real. Infelizmente, muito real.

\- Como está o Nana? Ele melhorou? – Renjun perguntou, a voz falha e o rosto abatido eram a imagem que todos presentes naquele cômodo sustentavam.

\- Sim, ele parece um pouco melhor já. Está dormindo – com um pequeno sorriso sem humor, Jeno respondeu.

Estávamos na sala, Donghyuck e eu dividíamos o enorme sofá marrom de frente a televisão antiga, enquanto Renjun estava sentado na poltrona ao lado e Jeno na extremidade oposto na outra poltrona.

Naquele momento, apenas o silêncio era uma companhia. Ninguém parecia de fato presente de corpo e alma ali. O olhar vazio e a cabeça cabisbaixa denunciavam que estavam desolados, indignados com o passado recente e tristes com a realidade.

\- O que vocês fizeram com Jisung? – com o rosto entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados no joelho, Jeno perguntou em um murmúrio quase inaudível acompanhado de um longo suspiro – Quer dizer, com o corpo dele?

A resposta demorou a ser dita. Segundos que mais pareceram minutos foram precisos para que alguém acumulasse coragem suficiente para poder dizer com todas as palavras em voz alta que nosso amigo Jisung havia, sim, sido pego pela morte e ninguém poderia mudar esse fato.

\- Colocamos ele junto de Chenle no porão – respondi.

Horas antes, após escutar Donghyuck gritando por Jisung e o alto baque que ecoou pelo lado de fora, rapidamente fui até a janela. Olhando para baixo, encontrei o garoto quem me considerava um irmão mais velho que nunca teve completamente imóvel e o olhar já sem vida estirado no chão com sangue em demasiado espalhando-se pela grama morta.

Foi uma cena horrível.

Paralisados com o acontecimento inesperado, novamente não sabíamos o que fazer. Apenas lágrimas grossas juntamente com um choro doloroso preenchiam nossos rostos agora mais ainda desolados. Primeiro foi Chenle e depois Jisung, transformando tudo aquilo em algo muito inacreditável. Haveria um próximo?

\- O que vocês acham que causou toda essa situação? Por favor, sejam sinceros – depois de mais um longo suspiro, Jeno pediu nossas teorias e sinceridade.

\- Eu realmente não sei...

Abatido e com os olhos opacos, Renjun respondeu em um sussurro. Eu não tinha opiniões nem teorias acerca do ocorrido que pudessem ser úteis, então como o chinês escolhi dizer apenas que também não sabia.

Jeno olhou para Donghyuck em busca de uma resposta.

\- Sinceramente, talvez a morte do Chenle não tenha sido apenas um fatídico acidente, sabe? – imediatamente lhe encarei – E talvez Jisung não tenha se jogado pela janela por vontade própria como parece.

\- Ah, é? E por que está dizendo isso?

\- É apenas uma teoria... – deu de ombros.

\- Acho que Donghyuck tem razão, – Renjun pronunciou – em partes.

\- Continue. – pedi.

\- Acredito que a morte do Lele tenha sido, infelizmente, um trágico acidente. Agora sobre a do Jisung, eu realmente tenho minhas dúvidas de que ele tenha feito isso por livre e espontânea vontade.

Um clima pesado se instalou no ambiente. Aguardávamos a continuação da explicação do chinês que olhava para Donghyuck com um olhar duro e desconfiado.

\- O que está querendo dizer, Renjun? – Hyuck questionou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Não sei. Por que você não me diz, Lee Donghyuck?

Jeno e eu nos encaramos, completamente perdidos e sem ideia do que estava havendo naquele momento. Com o olhar faiscando, o chinês encarava o outro Lee com uma expressão dura carregada de raiva.

\- Pois eu não sei o que está querendo dizer, Huang Renjun. Poderia, pelo menos, ser mais claro?

\- Ah, é? Quer dizer que você não se lembra do fez quando resolveu esconder de todos o problema do Jisung achando que seria capaz de ajudá-lo sozinho, sendo que quem tinha provocado tudo aquilo foi você mesmo? É isso?! – completamente alterado, o Huang despejou as palavras raivosamente contra Donghyuck.

\- Jisung não estava mais se envolvendo com isso, ele havia parado.

Naquela conversa, apenas Donghyuck e Renjun sabiam do que aquela discussão se tratava.

Novamente, Jeno e eu nos encaramos. Naquela discussão, ele e eu éramos apenas meros espectadores incapazes de poder de fato interferir em algo. Em que Jisung estava envolvido e por que não estava mais? Essa era a pergunta que rondava nossas mentes.

\- Não, ele não havia parado. E você sabe como eu sei disso? Eu sei disso, porque quando carreguei meu amigo que eu tanto amo e que agora está morto, acabei encontrando um comprimido que havia caído de sua boca acidentalmente quando Mark e eu levávamos ele até aquele maldito porão sujo e escuro onde Chenle está e agora onde também está Jisung. E detalhe: aquele era apenas um dos comprimidos que encontrei no bolso da calça que ele vestia. Então, por favor, não se faça de sonso porque você sabia disso, Donghyuck! Sempre soube!

Naquele ponto da briga, Renjun já havia se levantado e com a raiva nítida em seu olhar apontava o dedo na cara de Donghyuck que sem formular alguma resposta verbal para o momento, apenas ouvia calado as acusações do chinês enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa. E uma curiosidade e fato, é que Lee Donghyuck não abaixava a cabeça fácil para ninguém.

\- Não, eu não sabia. Eu juro. Mas que droga, Renjun!

Com os segundos parecendo mais como longos minutos, Hyuck finalmente se pronunciou levantando a cabeça e contrariando Renjun alegando que não sabia.

\- É claro que você sabia!

O que Donghyuck dizia já não valia mais nada para Renjun que continuava invicto com sua afirmação. Agora, saber quem estava realmente dizendo a verdade não era possível. Naquela cena, era a palavra de Donghyuck contra a de Renjun.

\- Gente, por favor, tentem se acalmar! – Jeno até tentou interferir na discussão, porém não obteve sucesso. Pelo contrário, aquela tentativa pareceu aumentar ainda mais a intensidade da briga.

\- Acalmar? Como você pode me pedir calma em uma hora dessas, Jeno?! – Renjun rebateu o pedido completamente enraivecido. – Temos dois corpos apodrecendo bem debaixo de nossos pés, como você quer que eu fique calmo nesta situação?! Como você consegue se manter calmo?!

Sim, ele tinha razão. Não tinha como manter a calma..., mas era necessário.

\- Renjun, por favor, você está muito alterado... – tentei, também. Mas como Jeno, não obtive sucesso. O chinês estava completamente possuído pela raiva e indignação, nada que disséssemos poderia acalmá-lo. Exceto, alguém.

\- O que está acontecendo?

E esse alguém apareceu transbordando preocupação em seu rosto pálido sem entender o que estava havendo naquela sala e o porquê dos gritos raivosos, roubando automaticamente a atenção de todos. Sem receber resposta alguma, Jaemin apenas caminhou até Renjun.

Não foram preciso mais que duas palavras para o chinês se aninhar nos braços abertos que o Na estendia em sua direção. Um “venha cá” foi o suficiente para o Huang se acalmar um pouco, mas também explodir em um choro alto. O corpo pequeno tremia no abraço apertado de Jaemin, incapaz de segurar as lágrimas sejam elas causadas pela raiva recente ou pela dor da perda.

Enquanto Renjun chorava, Jaemin acariciava sua cabeça e o apertava mais em seus braços, confortando-o. Já os outros garotos e eu presentes na sala apenas observávamos a cena que ocorria em nossa frente com o peito preenchido em alívio e empatia pelo chinês. Era como se o Huang chorasse por todos nós. Afinal, como eu disse antes: não era possível manter a calma, mas era o necessário.

Ainda precisávamos cuidar uns dos outros...

Sem dizer mais palavra alguma, Jaemin foi guiando Renjun em direção aos quartos sumindo aos poucos do nosso campo de visão.

\- Às vezes invejo esse dom do Jaemin em saber como confortar cada pessoa nas mais diversas situações... – comentei baixinho, mas o suficiente para ambos ainda presentes escutarem e concordarem com um acenar de cabeça.

Antes que Donghyuck se levantasse e saísse da sala, Jeno e eu o encurralamos para questionar sobre o motivo da briga anterior recente que teve com o chinês. E se achávamos que nada mais podia nos surpreender, descobrimos que estávamos enganados.

\- Como assim Jisung tinha problemas sérios com drogas?! – Jeno indignado e desacreditado com a descoberta, expressou-se com um quase grito incapaz de engolir facilmente toda a história que acabara de ouvir.

Porém, antes que Donghyuck explicasse novamente toda a história em que negávamos em acreditar, escutamos passos pesados se aproximando e Jaemin gritando por Renjun. Mas o chinês não o dava ouvidos, pelo contrário, ele se distanciava cada vez do coreano.

Naquele começo de manhã, com um casaco marrom em mãos e sem dizer palavras de uma breve despedida, Renjun saiu pela porta deixando todos apreensivos com sua ida. E entre todos ali, Jaemin era o mais aflito com o coração apertado que se apertava cada vez mais enquanto os ponteiros davam voltas completas no relógio e o chinês não voltava.

\- Meu bem, você precisa descansar...

No cômodo ao lado, Hyuck e eu escutávamos a discussão que parecia não ter fim devido a teimosia do Na em não querer acatar os pedidos do namorado. Jeno repetia pela milésima vez que Jaemin deveria dormir um pouco e descansar, já que não parecia recuperado totalmente da noite anterior, mas em contrapartida Jaemin insistia que não queria descansar por não conseguir fechar os olhos tranquilamente diante de toda a situação angustiante que cada vez mais se intensificava naquele lugar.

\- Deveríamos ir até lá e ajudar Jeno? – Donghyuck me questionou enquanto mantinha os olhos vidrados na tela da televisão antiga que não transmitia nada além de chuviscos.

Sim, estávamos sem qualquer tipo de comunicação com o mundo fora das paredes daquela casa perdida entre várias árvores gigantes.

\- Eu vou.

Chegando lá, me deparei com Jeno suspirando alto e a cabeça baixa prestes a desistir devido a teimosia do outro, enquanto Jaemin apenas ignorava os resmungos depositando sua atenção na faca em mãos que usava para contar alguns tomates. Pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez, o Na repetia:

\- Não vou sair daqui. Já disse que estou melhor. – era uma mentira – Apenas quero esquecer um pouco de tudo o que está acontecendo, entendem? Esse é meu jeito de lidar com as coisas que aconteceram... – dizia com a voz um pouco embargada – Aliás, por que ainda não foram atrás do Renjun, hein? Você conhece um pouco mais a floresta do que nós, Jeno, e você, Mark, também conhece melhor a estrada e o caminho para a colina. Deveriam procurar por ele antes que anoiteça de vez.

A cada palavra que o coreano dizia a lâmina afiada do objeto cortante era apontado em nossa direção como um sinal de ameaça. Mas, por fim, ele apenas bufou e a soltou.

\- Só o achem, está bem? – pediu com a voz amena. Jeno e eu assentimos.

\- Nós vamos achá-lo, Nana.

Porém, antes que saíssemos e fossemos em busca do chinês, vimos um Jaemin cambaleante tentando se equilibrar no balcão da cozinha e a cada segundo que passava seu rosto ficava cada vez mais pálido. Rapidamente, o desespero e a preocupação tomou os olhos de Jeno. No entanto, o Na continuava negando dizendo que estava bem e que aquilo foi só uma tontura passageira. Mas, claro, não é como se Jeno fosse cair nessa mentira.

Entretanto, todos mudamos de foco quando vimos Donghyuck correndo em nossa direção completamente afobado com um papel em mãos. Palavras não foram mais necessárias para sabermos do que se tratava, era como se já esperávamos mesmo que não quiséssemos. Então, rapidamente peguei o papel das mãos de Hyuck estendido para mim e comecei a ler o texto escrito em voz alta, assim atraindo a atenção de todos.

_“A mentira é traiçoeira,_

_Conformada com a ilusão_

_Você vira uma prisioneira_

_E possível vítima de traição._

_Mas a verdade nem sempre é boa,_

_Ela também amaldiçoa._

_E quando a realidade estiver com os olhos em você,_

_Arrepender-se você irá ao saber por quê?”_

Silêncio. Jeno mantinha seu olhar preocupado em Jaemin que olhava assustado e meio ofegante para o nada, já Donghyuck me olhava apreensivo como se esperasse alguma reação em específico vinda de mim.

\- Isso não pode ser real... – Jaemin disse baixinho, completamente desacreditado.

\- Acham que realmente há alguém atrás da gente querendo nosso mal? – Jeno perguntou, alternando os olhares entre Hyuck e eu.

\- Talvez seja apenas uma brincadeira do Renjun... – Donghyuck respondeu, porém, sua resposta que deveria soar como uma afirmação capaz de tranquilizar, serviu apenas para nos deixar mais preocupados e incapazes de poder acreditar em sua esperança.

No entanto, todo o momento de discussão sobre as teorias acerca daquele pedaço de papel foi interrompido quando Jaemin levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo e foi correndo em direção a porta de entrada chamando por Renjun. Sem entendermos nada do que acabara de acontecer, nos entreolhamos.

Rapidamente, Jeno foi correndo atrás do namorado enquanto perguntava o que havia acontecido. E Jaemin que sem virar para trás e apertando mais ainda seus passos, apenas respondeu:

\- Escutei a voz de Renjun.

Novamente, nos entreolhamos com olhares confusos. A verdade é que ninguém ali além do Na havia escutado qualquer coisa do tipo, somente ele mesmo.

\- Jaemin, espera! – Jeno gritava.

\- Você também não escutou, não é? – Donghyuck me perguntou.

Neguei. Talvez a loucura tenha o pegado?

Do lado de fora, Jaemin gritava chamando por Renjun. Porém, como era de se esperar, nenhuma resposta veio. Talvez fosse a preocupação e o medo causando alucinações que o coreano queria que de fato fossem reais, porém eram apenas uma ilusão.

Renjun não estava lá.

Donghyuck e eu ainda estávamos dentro da casa, paralisados no lugar e incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre o que estava acontecendo. E do lado de fora, Jaemin ainda continuava gritando o nome do chinês repetidamente.

Horas se passaram até que enfim o sol começou a dar lugar para a lua, estrelas começavam a brilhar intensamente no vasto céu escuro pela noite que se aproximava e com isso, corações angustiados estavam afundados em preocupação.

Renjun ainda não havia voltado.

\- Meu bem, vamos lá para dentro, por favor – Jeno insistia – Já está frio e escuro, é perigoso ficar aqui fora. Você precisa descansar.

\- Exatamente. Está frio e escuro aqui do lado de fora, como você quer que eu descanse sabendo que Renjun está em algum lugar por aí correndo perigo? – sentado nos degraus da entrada da casa com o corpo encolhido, Jaemin rebatia a insistência do namorado com palavras angustiadas e o olhar perdido completamente inconformado deixando claro sua decisão ao dizer: - Não saio daqui até ele voltar.

E assim, honrando suas palavras ditas anteriormente Jaemin não saiu do lugar até que o chinês desse algum sinal de vida. Mesmo com o corpo fraco ele continuou ali na porta durante horas, esperando-o. Somente mudando sua posição e expressão quando ouviu as seguintes palavras vindas de Donghyuck:

\- Sequer sabemos se ele ainda está vivo...

Tal frase foi o estopim para o Na irritar-se. Com um olhar duro faiscando de raiva sendo direcionado para Donghyuck, Jaemin levantou-se e caminhando em passos pesados somente fechou a porta de entrada na cara do Lee com tamanha força que um barulho alto ecoou por toda a casa silenciosa.

Jaemin estava frustrado. Todos estavam, na verdade. Antes de anoitecer tentamos encontrar Renjun procurando por ele na floresta e na colina, sendo esses os lugares mais prováveis que o chinês poderia estar, porém não o achamos em lugar nenhum mesmo que tenhamos nos separados para procurá-lo. Parecia que Renjun havia desaparecido em um passe de mágica...

Sentado ao meu lado, Donghyuck mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto suspirava pesadamente com as mãos tapando seu rosto e os cotovelos apoiados no joelho completamente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor. A casa estava silenciosa. O lugar todo estava silencioso.

\- Mark... – disse Hyuck, desprendendo a atenção que eu mantinha enquanto olhava o lado de fora pela janela – O que está acontecendo?

Com o olhar queimando sobre mim, o outro Lee aguardava uma resposta minha. Porém, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar sobre o que exatamente ele estava querendo saber com tal pergunta fomos interrompidos por um grito.

\- Renjun!

Era Jaemin novamente. No entanto, diferente das vezes anteriores que esta mesma cena se repetiu, desta vez, recebemos uma resposta.

Por um momento, enfim podíamos respirar em alívio, afinal o chinês havia de fato voltado para a casa e pelo o que parecia ele estava vivo e bem. Mas como nada aparecia tomar um rumo certo naquele lugar, o desespero ficou bem diante de nossos olhos novamente.

Donghyuck levantou-se num pulo do sofá quando ouviu a voz do Huang e começou a andar em círculos pelo o local enquanto murmurava palavras desconexas com seu olhar transmitindo puro desespero e preocupação. Aquilo era... estranho?

Mas outra vez, antes que eu pudesse lhe perguntar o que estava havendo consigo fomos interrompidos por um grito e batidas fortes na porta. Desta vez, era Jeno.

\- Mark! Donghyuck! Abram a porta!

Imediatamente, Hyuck parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou com uma feição confusa. Eu também não estava diferente. Sem entender o que estava havendo, fui até a entrada da casa abrir a porta para entrarem. No entanto, ela simplesmente não abria.

\- Jeno, acho que a porta emperrou. Não consigo abri-la.

\- Como assim a porta está emperrada?! Pare de graça e abre logo essa porta, Mark!

\- Já disse que não consigo! A porta realmente emperrou!

Silêncio.

\- Mark, é sério. Pare com a brincadeira e destranque logo a droga dessa porta! Donghyuck!

Jeno não me ouvia, pelo contrário, insistia em acreditar que era uma brincadeira de minha parte. Somente quando Donghyuck veio até onde estávamos e como eu também tentou abrir aquela maldita porta sem obter sucesso, é que o outro Lee acreditou.

E com a tentativa frustrada de abrir uma porta, veio também o desespero acompanhado quando Jaemin começou a passar mal novamente. Do lado de dentro da casa, Donghyuck e eu escutávamos a voz desesperada do Huang gritar que o Na estava completamente pálido e vomitando sangue novamente.

\- Mark! Donghyuck! Se afastem da porta, vou tentar arrombá-la! – Jeno gritou nos alertando. Sua voz embargada denunciava sua dor ao ver Jaemin naquela situação, sentindo-se incapaz de poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo a melhorar. Afinal, nenhum de nós sequer sabíamos o que ele tinha...

Rapidamente o obedecemos. No entanto, de nada adiantou. Por algum motivo, a porta simplesmente não abria nem com o uso de força bruta.

\- Merda de casa velha! – praguejou.

\- Entrem pela porta dos fundos! A entrada da cozinha. – Donghyuck disse.

Não escutamos uma resposta de concordância, porém pelos passos apressados que ouvimos sabíamos que alguém havia aderido a sugestão. Do mesmo modo, também sabíamos que esse alguém foi o Huang, pois ainda escutávamos a voz de Jeno desesperado tentando ajudar Jaemin.

Batidas fortes foram ouvidas do outro lado da casa, especificamente na cozinha, acompanhadas de um chinês furioso gritando nossos nomes. Novamente, Donghyuck e eu nos entreolhamos com olhares confusos.

\- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. – disse Donghyuck, correndo rapidamente até a outra entrada.

Do lado de fora, Jeno continuava tentando cuidar de Jaemin enquanto o pedia para manter os olhos abertos. Era nítido o desespero pelo tom de sua voz, e ficou mais nítido ainda quando um grito escapou de sua garganta ao ouvir a seguinte frase que Donghyuck gritou:

\- A porta está trancada!

\- Como assim a porta está trancada?! – rebati.

\- O que?! Por Deus! O que está acontecendo aí?

\- Tente se acalmar, Jeno. Vou pegar a chave. Cuide de Jaemin.

Sem esperar que o outro Lee dissesse algo, fui até Donghyuck que revirava a cozinha atrás da chave que abria a porta dos fundos.

\- Sabe onde está a chave? – Hyuck perguntou para mim. Neguei.

\- Eu te ajudo a procurar.

A busca pelo objeto perdido foi longa, mesmo com nós dois procurando não conseguíamos encontrar a chave. Checamos toda a cozinha, depois a sala em tudo quanto é canto e até mesmo nas lixeiras. Não achamos.

\- Talvez alguém tenha colocado nos bolsos, vou checar as roupas sujas.

\- Boa ideia, Hyuck.

Renjun ainda continuava batendo na porta descontando sua frustração, Jeno cuidava de Jaemin e Donghyuck estava em busca da chave nos bolsos das roupas usadas. Enquanto isso, eu continuava a busca olhando embaixo dos móveis da casa.

De repente, um baque alto ecoou no segundo andar da residência. O silêncio se fazendo presente logo em seguida.

\- Mark? Donghyuck? Que barulho foi esse aí dentro? – Renjun perguntou em preocupação parando com as batidas.

Com a mente e corações fragilizados, estávamos todos apreensivos com tudo o que acontecia ao nosso redor. Estávamos em modo de alerta, por isso quando o estrondo foi ouvido, todo o corpo paralisou e pensamentos sobre o que poderia acontecer de pior ficou rondando em nossas cabeças.

E realmente o pior aconteceu, novamente...

\- Renjun, dê meia volta e fique com Jeno e Jaemin! É perigoso ficar sozinho agora – gritei para alertá-lo.

Não obtive resposta. Então, seguindo meu próprio conselho, fui atrás de Donghyuck para ficarmos juntos. Mas não o encontrei no segundo andar da casa nem lugar nenhum pelo qual procurei, encontrei Hyuck somente minutos depois no único lugar que eu não imaginaria que ele estivesse.

Encontrei Donghyuck no porão.

Porém, esse fato não fez diferença quando percebi uma chave em suas mãos. Era a chave que procurávamos, afinal.

\- Encontrei nos bolsos de Jisung – ele disse ao em ver. Os olhos arregalados e a feição assustada mesmo vistas com pouca nitidez devido ao breu do lugar, denunciavam sua surpresa nítida ao ver outra pessoa ali.

Porém, esse fato também não pareceu fazer tanta diferença quando finalmente abrimos a porta dos fundos. Imediatamente, logo após abrirmos a porta, gritamos pelos meninos os avisando.

No entanto, o que era para ser um momento de alívio tornou-se um momento de desespero quando percebemos que estávamos apenas em quatro pessoas. Não cinco como deveria, mas somente quatro.

\- Onde está Jeno? – rapidamente Jaemin perguntou ao notar a ausência do namorado. E sua resposta veio acompanhada com a dor devido a pior visão que poderia ter.

Naquela noite angustiante e escura, Jaemin teve seu coração partido em pedacinhos.

Naquela noite angustiante e escura, tivemos um desfecho horrível. Mais uma vez.

Naquela noite angustiante e escura, Jeno se foi... para sempre.

Desacreditado com a visão que estava em sua frente, Jaemin esfregou seus olhos já com lágrimas se acumulando em uma tentativa de dissipar aquela realidade diante de si. Mas era algo impossível...

Com o corpo ainda fraco, Jaemin foi cambaleando pelo o caminho até chegar onde Jeno estava. A cada passo que dava parecia que mais real ficava a situação que via diante de si. A cada passo, um “não” doloroso saía de sua boca. A cada passo, lágrimas grossas preenchiam seu rosto. A cada passo, era mais um passo próximo a realidade...

A faca cravada no peito e o sangue ao seu redor, mostravam a imagem clara que um futuro feliz ao seu lado era agora não apenas um sonho muito distante, mas um sonho impossível de se realizar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando ^-^  
> Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!


	5. Capítulo 4 - Acusações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

Ainda estávamos estáticos com a cena que estava em nossa frente, tentando negar a nós mesmos que aquela visão não era real. Primeiro Chenle, depois Jisung e agora... Jeno?

Jaemin estava devastado, completamente destruído e abalado pela tristeza e a dor. A dor de perder o amor da sua vida...

A cena angustiante sufocava os corações de quem olhava. Jaemin estava aos prantos abraçando o corpo frio com os olhos transbordando lágrimas e o corpo tremendo. Apavorado.

A faca cravada no peito ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, deixando bem claro a dura realidade.

\- Nana... – cautelosamente, Renjun aproximava-se de Jaemin em uma tentativa de tentar acalmá-lo, mas no final o que conseguiu foi apenas um empurrão por parte do Na que o afastou. Jaemin estava inconsolável e os corações mais um pouco despedaçados.

Com um sorriso fraco, Donghyuck segurou Renjun pelo braço antes que o chinês aproximasse novamente do coreano como se silenciosamente dissesse para o Huang esperar. E Renjun decidiu dar tempo e espaço para Jaemin naquele momento delicado, mesmo com a evidente preocupação trasbordando de seus olhos ele entendeu que o melhor era não se aproximar de Jaemin naquele momento.

Com o choro alto e doloroso do Na e o fungar baixinho de um chinês cabisbaixo, Donghyuck e eu nos encarávamos com olhares apreensivos como se nos perguntássemos silenciosamente o que faríamos.

“O que vamos fazer agora?” foi a pergunta mais feita naqueles dias de férias, como também a pergunta mais sem soluções possíveis como resposta. 

Foram necessários minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade para que o choro de Jaemin tornasse silencioso. Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse fraco e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar o ocorrido, o Na ainda insistia em ficar no mesmo lugar. Porém, em algum momento o cansaço lhe venceu e a dura realidade deu um tapa certeiro em sua face. Jeno também havia sido pego pela morte e voltar no passado era algo impossível.

\- Nana, vamos lá para cima, por favor... Eu te ajudo a subir. Vem. – cautelosamente, Renjun aproximou-se novamente de Jaemin. Desta vez, não houve resistência. Então, gentilmente o chinês foi o guiando em direção a escada enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos. No entanto, antes que completassem o trajeto até os quartos no andar de cima, o Na desmaiou no pé da escada. – Jaemin! Por Deus, Jaemin! Acorda, vai! Por favor...

\- Calma, Renjun... Assim você pode machucar ele. Foi só um desmaio, se acalma. – Donghyuck dizia em uma tentativa de acalmar o chinês apavorado enquanto corria na direção de onde estavam para ajudar.

\- Temos que levá-lo para o quarto, o que ele precisa agora é descansar em algum lugar que possa ser confortável. – falei, enquanto caminhava até eles.

\- Sim, tem razão. Jaemin já não estava bem, agora depois do que aconteceu... – conforme falava, Donghyuck ia deixando a frase se perdendo aos poucos em sua garganta, mesmo assim havíamos entendido o que ele queria dizer. O emocional abalado de Jaemin afetou de maneira negativa em seu estado físico.

Cuidadosamente, levamos o Na desacordado até o quarto no andar de cima. Renjun decidiu ficar ao lado dele esperando que acordasse, enquanto isso, Donghyuck e eu voltamos para a sala.

Jeno continuava no mesmo lugar. Completamente imóvel. Sem vida.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – novamente, Donghyuck fez a mesma pergunta. E como nas outras vezes, a resposta não foi diferente.

\- Devemos levá-lo para o porão...

Sim, deveríamos levar Jeno lá para baixo naquele lugar imundo e escuro onde também estão Jisung e Chenle. Seria mais um abaixo de nossos pés... Mais uma vez, Donghyuck e eu fomos os responsáveis por aquela tarefa.

Antes de o levarmos, retiramos a faca que estava cravada em seu peito e o embrulhamos em um lençol, do mesmo modo que fizemos com os nossos dois amigos mais novos.

Mais tarde, algumas horas depois de limparmos as manchas de sangue no chão, nos sentamos no sofá velho e ficamos olhando os ponteiros do relógio antigo dando voltas. Era madrugada, porém nem mesmo o fato de toda a escuridão da noite ainda estar presente lá fora nos ajudava a pregar os olhos e ter uma boa noite de sono.

Mais um dia havia passado... Seria mais um dia em que estaríamos completamente sozinhos naquele lugar, sem ideia do que fazermos e do que mais poderia acontecer.

\- Vou ver como Renjun e Jaemin estão. Você vem? – perguntei para Donghyuck, mas como resposta recebi apenas um menear de cabeça negando. Hyuck continuava com o olhar imóvel e perdido no relógio com o corpo rígido. Estava petrificado, possivelmente por causa das lembranças recente, porém mesmo que eu quisesse não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar algo.

Subindo cada degrau da escada que levava ao segundo andar da casa, fui caminhando em passos preguiçosos até chegar até a porta do quarto onde Jaemin dormia com Jeno. Bati uma. Duas vezes. Nada. Então, por fim, decidi eu mesmo abrir.

Lá estavam eles, Jaemin parecia dormir tranquilamente longe de todo o sofrimento e terror que o cercava enquanto Renjun acariciava sua cabeça carinhosamente.

O chinês parecia tão concentrado no que fazia que sequer percebeu minha presença ali nem as batidas na portas que dei anteriormente.

\- Renjun... – o chamei baixinho, finalmente atraindo sua atenção. Ele estava de costas sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, então virou-se para mim assim que escutou minha voz.

\- Oi, Mark. – disse com um sorriso pequeno não esboçando nada além de tristeza.

\- Como Jaemin está?

Antes de responder, o chinês deu um longo suspiro como se estivesse reunindo forças para falar.

\- Nada bem...

\- Como foi a reação dele quando acordou do desmaio?

Mais um suspiro.

\- Péssima... Ele acordou algumas horas depois, você sabe. Estava completamente apavorado enquanto implorava por uma negação afirmando que todo esse pesadelo nunca aconteceu. Chenle está morto. Jisung está morto. E agora Jeno também está morto. Ele chorou rios em meus braços antes de adormecer.

Renjun parecia cansado, as olheiras presentes em sua face evidenciavam a falta de sono que não só ele como todos nós também estávamos sofrendo.

\- Você precisa descansar também, sabe. Desça, coma algo e tente dormir um pouco.

\- Impossível conseguir pregar os olhos neste momento. Tudo é tão surreal e absurdo.

\- Jaemin conseguiu. O sono pode ser nosso melhor aliado nestas horas quando queremos escapar um pouco da nossa realidade.

\- Quem tem medo não dorme, Mark. Aliás, do que adiantaria dormir com este propósito se quando acordarmos o problema continuará ali? – mais um suspiro. Desta vez, mais longo que os anteriores – Jaemin conseguiu dormir somente por causa da ajuda dos calmantes.

\- Calmantes? – perguntei, curioso e em alerta.

\- Sim, achei nas coisas de Jisung depois que fui a procura de mais comprimidos como aqueles.

\- E você ainda tem mais desse calmante?

Renjun negou. Logo após, mudou de assunto.

\- O que você acha que o Nana tem? – com o olhar carregado em preocupação, o chinês me fez uma pergunta que eu não podia responder.

\- Não faço ideia... – fui sincero.

O diálogo terminou ali. Depois dessa nossa curta conversa, nada mais foi dito. Naquele quarto, o silêncio nos fazia companhia. Mas, diferente de inúmeras outras situações que já tivemos onde o silêncio significava tranquilidade, naquela viagem o silêncio passou a significar tormento. Uma premonição de um pesadelo próximo se aproximando que desta vez, veio trazido por Donghyuck e novamente escrito em um pedaço de papel. Imediatamente, o peguei de suas mãos e comecei a ler. Porém, desta vez, bem baixinho para não tirar Jaemin de seu sono da calmaria.

_“Aponte o dedo ao acusado_

_Jogue ele para o passado_

_Com o portão do perdão fechado_

_Talvez tudo fique bagunçado_

_Mas não se engane com o olhar arregalado_

_Acredite, o plano já está realmente traçado_

_Então antes de ter seu dedo apontado_

_Verifique se seu coração não foi enganado”_

Silêncio. Renjun encarava o papel em minhas mãos, enquanto segurava firmemente a mão do Na. Jaemin continuava alheio ao que acontecia e continuava dormindo. Já Donghyuck com o semblante aflito me lançou um último olhar antes de sair do quarto. E eu, eu continuava imóvel pensando no que deveria fazer.

\- O que você acha disso? – Renjun perguntou-me, atraindo minha atenção – O que está escrito no papel. Quem você acha que está fazendo isso?

\- E o que você acha? Tem alguém em mente? – rebati.

Palavras não foram necessárias para entender o silêncio do chinês que direcionava um olhar decepcionado para a porta. Renjun desconfiava de Donghyuck.

\- Por que ele?

\- Das duas últimas vezes, quem nos trouxe o papel foi ele, não?

\- Sim, mas por que isso seria um argumento contra o Donghyuck?

\- E por que não seria?

\- Na primeira vez, quem nos trouxe foi você. Nunca desconfiamos da sua palavra quando disse ter encontrado aquele papel colado na porta do porão. Por isso, repito minha pergunta: Por que isso seria um argumento contra Donghyuck?

\- Porque exatamente como você mesmo disse, eu falei onde encontrei já ele não. Estou errado?

Não, Renjun não estava errado. De fato, Hyuck não disse para ninguém onde havia encontrado aqueles pedaços de papéis com versos que mais pareciam uma charada. Na verdade, não somente pareciam como eram de fato charadas. A questão foi que isso fez de Donghyuck um suspeito, pelo menos na visão do chinês tudo contribuía para sua desconfiança e tirar essa suspeita da cabeça do teimoso Huang com certeza não seria uma tarefa fácil. Porém, eu deveria tentar antes de ter essa certeza, já que não saberia dizer ao certo se esta suspeita do chinês contra o coreano poderia acarretar situações mais trágicas.

\- Sim, você está errado. Donghyuck me disse que encontrou ambos colados na janela. – menti.

Renjun me encarou por minutos como se tentasse decifrar minhas palavras, o olhar desconfiado cravado em meus olhos já começava até mesmo a me incomodar. Porém, antes que eu dissesse algo, o chinês foi rápido confirmando minha suspeita. Ele não acreditou.

\- É mentira. – disse com amargura, o olhar antes desconfiado agora dava lugar a decepção – Não entendo o porquê de você sempre querer tanto assim defender Donghyuck. Acorda, Mark, acorda! O Donghyuck é a porra de um lobo em pele de cordeiro! Só não vê quem não quer e esse alguém é você!

Completamente frustrado, Renjun me sacudia pelos ombros enquanto insistia em repetir que eu não devia acreditar tampouco defender Donghyuck, acreditando que daquela maneira poderia conseguir mudar meus pensamentos. O que foi uma tentativa em vão.

Sem paciência alguma para escutar as acusações equivocadas e os murmúrios carregados em culpa do Huang, me soltei de seu aperto e dei as costas sem dizer mais nada. Porém, como eu disse antes, Renjun é dono de uma teimosia insistente.

\- Mark! Mark!

Frustrado com minha atitude o chinês fez menção de me seguir, no entanto, um gemido choroso sussurrando um nome que lhe fazia falta o impediu de prosseguir lhe tomando toda sua atenção.

\- Jaemin...

Envolto pelo sono e a dura realidade, sendo incapaz de descansar tranquilamente, Jaemin continuamente chamava por Jeno.

\- Jaemin, está tudo bem... durma mais pouco, sim? Eu estou aqui. – com o coração em pedaços e os olhos marejados, Renjun segurava a mão do coreano enquanto lhe dizia palavras de conforto que talvez nem sequer foram entendidas pelo outro que continuava ainda preso em seus sonhos.

Aproveitando a distração de Huang, saí do quarto. Eu queria poder respirar ar puro, mas naquele ambiente envolto de tristeza, preocupação e frustração, fazer algo assim era impossível. Por isso, antes de seguir meu caminho, encostei-me na porta e me deixei ser levado por pensamentos.

Tudo parecia tão absurdo... Completamente inacreditável.

Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas foi o tempo que levou para Jaemin ser embalado pelo sono novamente. Do outro lado da porta, passos se aproximando me fizeram sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu simplesmente não estava com cabeça para discutir com Renjun, então resolvi descer.

Já no andar de debaixo, percebi que não havia mais ninguém ali além de mim. “Onde está Donghyuck?” era a pergunta que não saia da minha mente enquanto eu vasculhava o local em busca do coreano.

\- Donghyuck? Donghyuck! – do lado de fora da casa, tentei o encontrar com meus gritos chamando por seu nome, porém não recebi nenhuma resposta. O Lee não estava na sala nem na cozinha tampouco do lado de fora nas proximidades, me levantando a dúvida se ele talvez poderia estar no quarto em que dividíamos. Porém, eu não queria subir aquelas escadas e correr o risco de encontrar Renjun, então decidi não verificar isso.

Aproveitando a brisa fresca que aquela manhã proporcionava, sentei-me nos degraus da entrada da casa e tentei relaxar. No entanto, naquele lugar relaxar não era uma opção. Então, apenas fiquei sentado observando a paisagem verde em minha frente durante alguns minutos enquanto apenas meus pensamentos mais profundos me faziam companhia. A van preta em que viemos estava estacionada a alguns passos de distância, completamente inútil para o momento. Afinal, não havia gasolina.

Por ali, o verde era presente em todos os cantos. Se eu olhasse para a frente, o verde estaria lá. Se eu olhasse para o lado, o verde também marcaria sua presença. E se eu olhasse para trás, com certeza o verde continuaria lá. Fico imaginando se a escolha de viajar para uma casa de campo isolada havia sido de fato uma boa ideia, porém Chenle, Jisung e Jeno estavam lá, largados no porão incapazes de expressarem suas opiniões sobre isso, não? Isso foi realmente uma boa ideia?

Antes que eu conseguisse chegar em alguma resposta, fui interrompido pelos fortes raios solares vindo diretamente em meus olhos causando certa ardência. Eu havia virado a noite acordado. Então, por fim, me levantei e voltei para dentro indo diretamente para cozinha com o objetivo de preparar algo para comermos. Eu não era tão bom na cozinha como Jaemin e Donghyuck eram, mas eu tentava.

Quando terminei de preparar o café da manhã, fui chamá-los. Eu ainda não havia visto Donghyuck nem queria ver Renjun tão cedo, mas também precisava ver o estado de Jaemin, além de acreditar que estômago vazio não nos ajudaria a resolver toda aquela situação assombrosa. Então, resolvi subir acreditando que encontraria os três no andar de cima. Porém, eu estava enganado.

Antes que eu cumprisse esse objetivo, vi o chinês descendo as escadas em passos lentos com o semblante abatido. Na mesma hora, não só eu como também o Huang percebemos uma silhueta saindo de dentro do porão. No início nos assustamos, confesso. Mas depois o susto deu lugar a confusão ao vermos a face assustada de Donghyuck nos encarando, sem ideia do que de fato aconteceu.

\- O que você estava fazendo lá? – a pergunta veio da boca do chinês que jogou tais palavras no ar de forma ríspida. Estávamos Renjun e eu no pé da escada encarando Donghyuck a espera de uma resposta que demorou a vir e quando veio, veio de forma incoerente.

\- Eu... hã... eu... – as palavras simplesmente não saiam da boca do coreano que como resposta apenas apontava do porão para ele e vice versa, talvez acreditando que assim conseguia formular algo para nos dizer. Mas nada veio.

\- Responde logo, Donghyuck!

Renjun estava com todos os nervos à flor da pele, pronto para explodir a qualquer momento e levar todos juntos nessa explosão. O Huang estava completamente indignado e tomado pela frustração e raiva da incerteza que agora parecia realmente uma certeza. Para o chinês, Donghyuck definitivamente tinha culpa em toda a situação em que estávamos vivendo.

\- Vamos logo! Me responda!

Impaciente com toda a demora do outro, Renjun avançou para cima do coreano pronto para atacar enquanto estava totalmente cegado pela raiva. Seus olhos transpareciam tantos sentimentos que ao mesmo era como se ele sequer estivesse sentindo algo. Era vazio.

Enquanto o Lee tinha seu colarinho agarrado pelo o Huang e com os rostos frente a frente, Donghyuck parecia tentar decifrar aquela atitude do chinês e ao mesmo tempo, manter uma calmaria que não lhe pertencia.

\- Me solta, Renjun.

\- Não solto até que você me responda.

A tensão no ambiente era tanta que fui obrigado a agir logo antes que os dois pudessem fazer algo do qual se arrependeriam depois. Foram segundos e mais segundos passados enquanto ambos continuavam a se encarar esperando qualquer ação vinda do outro.

\- Gente, por favor, vamos nos acalmar, ok?

\- Acalmar? Como você pode me pedir calma numa hora assim, Mark?!

A verdade é que a minha tentativa de apartar a briga surtiu efeito contrário e em minha direção também. Indignado com meu pedido, Renjun rapidamente virou-se para mim e expressou toda sua raiva através de incontáveis palavrões e gritos enquanto atirava os vasos de vidros que faziam parte da decoração da casa de campo no chão.

Conforme os cacos de vidros se esparramavam pelo chão, tenho certeza de que os pedacinhos do coração quebrado de Renjun também foram se espalhando, agora incapazes de serem remendados.

Renjun estava destruído por dentro... Sobre isso não havia dúvidas, não enquanto a tristeza em seu olhar era bem nítida e seu rosto abatido estava coberto de lágrimas. O que ele mais queria era encontrar o culpado de toda a situação angustiante em que estava vivendo.

\- Pessoal, que gritaria toda é essa? O que está havendo?

Após ouvir aquela voz, Renjun parou seus movimentos, mas ainda manteve o último vaso ainda inteiro em suas mãos. Completamente perdido naquela confusão, um Jaemin fraco e cambaleante surgiu bem diante de nossos olhos tentando apoiar seu corpo no corrimão da escada. Sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, apenas tentou focar sua visão no problema e esperou uma resposta. Porém, ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para dar ou pensar em alguma explicação plausível para aquele momento.

\- Não se preocupe, Nana. Está tudo bem.

Não, não estava tudo bem. Todos sabíamos que não. Mas, fingir e esconder todos os sentimentos e pensamentos negativos que ocupavam tanto a mente quanto o coração, já não estava mais sendo possível suportar. O barulho do vidro se quebrando em pedacinhos ecoou por toda a casa e junto dele veio também o estopim da culpa.

Acredito que ninguém ali um dia pensou que seria necessário um tragédia para conseguir apartar uma briga sem fundamentos onde enquanto um tentava somente encontrar alguém para carregar a culpa que pesava em seu coração e o outro vivia se esquivando da realidade, incapaz de aceitar o passado.

\- Jaemin, cuidado!

Mas palavras não foram capazes de o salvar...

Em questão de segundos que passaram em câmera lenta diante de nossos olhos, vimos Jaemin rolando escada abaixo. Naquele dia, gritos e correria não foram o suficiente para resgatar Jaemin da morte que o aguardava no final daquela escadaria.

\- Jaemin! Não!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando ^-^   
> Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!


	6. Capítulo 5 - Sinal de fogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

\- Jaemin!

Aos tropeços e com os olhos lacrimejados, Renjun imediatamente correu na direção da escada para segurar o corpo inconsciente de Jaemin.

\- Nana, acorda, por favor... – o Huang implorava enquanto mantinha o Na desacordado em seus braços – _Por favor..._

Infelizmente, as lágrimas e súplicas de Renjun não eram capazes de o acordar e fazê-lo escapar da morte que a cada segundo parecia estar mais perto de si. Por sorte, Jaemin ainda respirava. A queda foi feia, mas ele ainda respirava e tinha pulsação mesmo que fracamente.

\- Precisamos de uma ambulância se quisermos salvá-lo – disse Donghyuck, olhando fixamente para mim com um olhar triste e conformado.

Ambos sabíamos que no momento o que Jaemin realmente precisava era de um médico para examiná-lo, porém ambos também sabíamos que conseguir isso seria impossível. Estávamos incomunicáveis e presos naquele lugar.

Se Jaemin quisesse viver, ele precisaria lutar por si só.

\- Devemos levá-lo lá para cima? - perguntei, me aproximando já preparado para levar Jaemin para o andar de cima.

\- Não!

Donghyuck quase gritou, segurando meu pulso para eu parasse de andar. Imediatamente, virei-me para ele esperando um motivo para sua ação repentina.

\- Ele rolou escada à baixo e bateu a cabeça, acho que não é recomendável transportá-lo para outro local em situações como essas. Já ouvi sobre isso em algum lugar: não sacuda a vítima, pois pode ter ocorrido alguma fatura e piorar a situação – argumentou. 

\- Vamos deixar ele aqui então? – questionei.

Donghyuck não verbalizou nenhuma resposta, porém seu olhar meio desesperado e meio choroso, foi o suficiente para entender que ele mesmo não tinha solução nenhuma para o caso. Ninguém ali sabia de fato o que fazer em situações como a que estávamos vivenciando.

\- Nana, acorda...

Ao nosso lado, Renjun ainda continuava agachado com a cabeça de Jaemin em seu colo enquanto suplicava para que o Na acordasse logo do desmaio, completamente alheio a conversa que Donghyuck e eu tínhamos no momento tamanho era seu desespero.

\- Podemos tentar acordá-lo – sugeri.

\- Como?

\- Onde tem álcool?

Sem esperar qualquer resposta do outro Lee, fui andando pela casa em busca do produto enquanto ouvia os protestos de Donghyuck atrás de mim. Eu não sabia ao certo em qual cômodo procurar, mas automaticamente meu corpo foi guiado para a cozinha.

\- Mark, me escuta – pediu, autoritário – Mark!

Quando me virei encontrei Donghyuck encarando-me, suspirando de nervosismo enquanto mantinha suas mãos no balcão da cozinha que nos separava.

\- Mark, não sabemos o que realmente há com o Nana. Ninguém aqui sabe, na verdade – reafirmou – Precisamos ter calma, por isso pergunto: para que você quer álcool numa hora dessas?

\- Para tentar acordá-lo mais rápido – respondi como se fosse algo óbvio.

\- O que? Não! Mark, você nunca ouviu que em caso de desmaio não é recomendado dar qualquer produto com cheiro forte para a pessoa cheirar?

Os olhos de Donghyuck pareciam trasbordar um desespero nunca visto por mim, como se ele se sentisse ameaçado com algo que eu ainda não sabia dizer ao certo o que era, mas tinha a certeza de que já estava corroendo-o por dentro.

\- Donghyuck, entenda de uma vez por todas que estamos sozinhos neste lugar. Sozinhos. Sozinhos e com três corpos embaixo de nós. Então se você não quiser que Jaemin tenha o mesmo destino que os outros tiveram, me ajude achar logo esse maldito álcool, porque neste momento não podemos nos dar o luxo de pensar demais em instruções. Qualquer coisa agora está valendo se quisermos sair vivos deste lugar amaldiçoado.

Felizmente, minha fala surtiu efeito em Donghyuck que sem questionamentos apenas suspirou e assentiu indo buscar o produto. Não demorou para que ele trouxesse e entregasse em minhas mãos.

Renjun que continuava abraçando o Na, afastou-se minimamente para que eu aproximasse enquanto ainda mantinha a cabeça de Jaemin em seu colo.

O coreano acordou.

\- Que bom que você acordou, Nana! – expressou Renjun aliviado.

\- Jaemin, como está se sentindo? – Hyuck perguntou.

O Na ainda estava atordoado, por isso não conseguia verbalizar nenhuma resposta coerente e apenas gemia de dor.

\- Acho que agora podemos tentar levá-lo para o quarto, assim ele pode descansar melhor – sugeri.

Renjun e Donghyuck assentiram.

\- Eu fico para a limpar a sujeira – Hyuck se ofereceu para limpar o vômito no pé da escada.

\- Tudo bem, acho que Renjun e eu damos conta.

Logo após colocarmos Jaemin confortavelmente na cama e certificarmos que ele estava bem – na medida do possível -, desci e deixei-os sozinhos. Porém, não sem antes conseguir escutar a seguinte frase de Renjun dita para o Na:

\- Prometo que farei tudo isso acabar logo.

Somente ignorei.

Chegando no andar de baixo, não encontrei Donghyuck, mas vi que o chão já estava perfeitamente limpo. Percebi também que a porta de entrada estava aberta, então decidi ir até lá para fechá-la, porém acabei me encontrando com Hyuck.

\- Oi, Mark.

\- Oi, Hyuck. Como está se sentindo? – perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado no pequeno deck de escadas na entrada da casa.

\- Péssimo – respondeu em um riso soprado – e cansado também. Não consigo sequer fechar meus olhos.

\- Você deveria ir dormir um pouco – sugeri.

\- Você também deveria – rebateu a sugestão – Mas, me diga, como Jaemin está?

\- Não sei, como você disse mais cedo: ninguém sabe o que ele tem.

Donghyuck suspirou. Seu olhar e mente pareciam estarem longe daquela realidade, eu só não sabia dizer se era pelo sono ou alguma outra coisa. Às vezes, ele era indecifrável.

\- A porta da frente não emperrou mais como antes. Parece até que a morte de Jeno aquele dia foi predestinada – comentou, rindo amargurado.

Mais um suspiro. Sem dizer nada, o outro Lee levantou-se abruptamente e entrou dentro da casa. Sem entender nada, o segui logo encontrando-o sentado no sofá com a cabeça baixa apoiada em suas mãos enquanto suspirava pesadamente.

\- Acha que fizemos bem em esconder aquele segredo dos outros? – questionou em desespero com os olhos marejados.

Calmamente, sentei-me ao seu lado e segurei uma de suas mãos.

\- Por que está pensando nisso agora?

\- Não sei... talvez se tivéssemos dito antes, eles ficariam mais em alerta e outras mortes poderiam ser evitadas.

Sim, talvez. Mas, só talvez.

Ele estava se referindo ao nosso acordo de não contarmos para os outros garotos que na noite em que Chenle morreu, Donghyuck encontrou uma pedra manchada de sangue em seu caminho até a cachoeira. De acordo com o Lee, o sangue parecia fresco como se alguém tivesse sido acertada por ela minutos antes. Jeno que estava o acompanhando não viu, somente ele.

Não dissemos mais nada depois desse nosso pequeno diálogo. O silêncio parecia tão confortável naquele momento, que tanto eu quanto Donghyuck fomos pegos pelo sono.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo dormimos, mas fomos acordados e levantamos do sofá abruptamente quando escutamos o forte baque da porta que foi fechada de forma bruta.

Junto do susto, veio também a preocupação e medo quando encontramos um papel perto da entrada com versos que trariam mais pânico para nossas mentes e corações.

Imediatamente, peguei o papel e li em voz alta para Donghyuck ouvir.

_Quem está do seu lado?_

_Me diga, você se sente ameaçado?_

_Porque você já está confinado_

_No precipício ilusório assombrado._

_Me diga, quem são seus amigos?_

_Serão eles sinônimos de perigo?_

_Ou serão eles novos inimigos antigos_

_Ansiosos para visitar seu jazigo?_

Donghyuck olhava para mim completamente assustado, provavelmente entendendo o mesmo que eu no momento ao ler aqueles versos. Diferente dos outros, esse agora parecia trazer uma mensagem mais clara e direta.

\- Vamos! – disse Hyuck, segurando uma de minhas mão e me guiando em direção ao andar de cima – Precisamos ficar todos juntos agora.

Porém, quando chegamos no quarto que Jaemin e Renjun deveriam estar, encontramos somente o Na dormindo com o semblante tranquilo. Renjun não estava lá.

\- Droga! – Hyuck praguejou – Foi Renjun quem bateu a porta mais cedo.

\- Devemos ir procurar por ele?

Donghyuck assentiu.

\- Um fica aqui com o Nana e o outro vai atrás de Renjun.

\- Eu vou! Caso eu o encontre, terei uma breve conversa com ele no caminho.

Então, logo após nosso rápido acordo, fui à procura de Renjun pela floresta torcendo para que fosse fácil encontrá-lo. No entanto, uma das habilidades do chinês era saber se esconder muito bem, principalmente quando não queria ser encontrado.

Porém, mesmo assim continuei procurando-o por toda a floresta, verificando também a cachoeira e a colina que levava até a torre de comunicação com defeito.

Não o encontrei durante minha busca. Parecia que o Huang havia evaporado, da mesma forma que sumiu e apareceu somente horas depois como se nada tivesse acontecido exatamente no dia da morte de Jeno.

Às vezes, Renjun também era indecifrável.

Acreditando já ter passado horas em sua procura, decidi voltar para a casa enquanto torcia para que o chinês já tivesse voltado também. E, infelizmente, eu estava certo.

Quando cheguei próximo a casa que estávamos hospedados, estranhei o cheiro forte de gasolina que o lugar exalava. Então, imediatamente, entrei correndo completamente abismado e surpreso com toda aquela situação logo me deparando com uma cena que eu não imaginaria que pudesse acontecer.

Renjun estava lá. Renjun estava lá, mas com uma faca em mãos apontada para Donghyuck que estava ajoelhado e com suas mãos amarradas sem chance alguma de se defender.

A casa estava prestes a ser incendiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando ^-^   
> Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!


	7. Capítulo 6 - Fim da tragédia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

Há quem diga e pense que o ser humano é imprevisível, mas há também quem diga e pensa que o ser humano é na verdade previsível. Diante da cena de Renjun prestes a matar Donghyuck e incendiar a casa, digo que pessoas podem ser imprevisíveis.

Em momento algum ponderei que aquela situação poderia acontecer. Porém, o chinês estava com medo e seu olhar demonstrava exatamente isso. Uma de suas mãos segurando a faca e a outra o isqueiro também mostravam claramente seu medo. Renjun estava amedrontado, frustrado, triste e furioso. Logo, o ditado que diz “Mate seu inimigo antes que ele te mate” fazia todo sentido, correto? E, neste caso, de acordo com suas suspeitas explicitas, o inimigo era Donghyuck.

Mas Renjun não era um assassino...

\- Renjun, por favor, largue essa faca e o isqueiro – supliquei, atraindo a atenção do chinês para mim – Dê para mim, sim? Você não precisa fazer isso.

\- Fique aí onde está! – gritou, apontando a faca para mim.

\- Renjun, por favor...

\- Não, Mark. Não! Fique aí! – berrou.

Seu corpo tremia e ele chorava compulsivamente. Renjun claramente não queria fazer nada daquilo que ele planejou quando jogou gasolina na casa, amarrou e ameaçou Donghyuck com a faca. Porém, todos aqueles sentimentos que ele parecia sentir no momento não o deixava pensar racionalmente. Repito: Renjun estava amedrontado, frustrado, triste e furioso, mas não era um assassino.

Com as emoções à flor da pele e com o imprevisto em sua frente (neste caso, eu), o chinês decidiu se arriscar em sua loucura completamente e foi em direção a Donghyuck pronto para atacá-lo.

No entanto, Donghyuck também estava apavorado. Então, diante do perigo, tentou se defender. Afinal, ninguém ali queria morrer.

Em uma tentativa raivosa de esfaquear o coreano, Renjun foi surpreendido com um chute de Donghyuck que o desequilibrou levando-o ao chão. A faca agora já não estava em suas mãos. Renjun estava desarmado.

Naquele momento, o pior de fato aconteceu. No entanto, quem foi pego foi Renjun que havia arquitetado aquela situação. Ás vezes, a vida pode ser bem trapaceira.

Logo quando a faca foi ao chão, Donghyuck a pegou. A imagem de um jovem com emoções negativas em seu peito e o medo da morte refletido em seus olhos, agora era expressada pelo coreano que apontava o objeto afiado para o chinês caído em sua frente.

Nenhum dos dois queria morrer.

Com a fúria nítida em seu olhar, Renjun avançou novamente na direção de Donghyuck que em algum momento conseguiu soltar as amarras de suas mãos. Então, em uma rápida briga corporal entre os dois pela posse do objeto, o vencedor foi aquele que empunhou a faca no peito do outro.

Donghyuck não era um assassino, mas acabou tornando-se um.

Não sei e nem sequer poderia saber o que Renjun pensou em seus últimos segundos de vida, mas tenho quase certeza de que suas suspeitas sobre Donghyuck ser o culpado pelas mortes foi comprovada. Afinal, as mãos que seguravam o cabo da faca cravado em seu peito e tirou-lhe a vida, eram de Lee Donghyuck.

Naquela cena, eu fui o espectador que não pôde interferir porque o tempo estava à minha frente.

Em míseros segundos, Donghyuck tornou-se o vilão e a contagem de vítimas subiu.

\- Eu não queria... Eu juro que não queria! Renjun...

Mas palavras não poderiam o trazer à vida.

\- Renjun, fica comigo. Olha para mim, por favor.

\- Não adianta, Donghyuck. Ele se foi.

Donghyuck estava quebrado. Pelo seu olhar arregalado e marejado, era possível perceber o arrependimento consumindo-o. Donghyuck não queria, mesmo assim transformou-se em um assassino. Suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue. A faca estava no chão novamente.

\- Eu juro que não queria...

Então, eu o abracei. No entanto, um abraço não parecia o suficiente para confortar a mente e o coração perturbados de Donghyuck.

Vendo a situação deprimente do coreano que chorava horrores em meus braços, me arrependi.

\- Você sabe guardar segredos, não é?

Seu choro cessou. Olhando profundamente em meus olhos, Donghyuck foi capaz de conhecer meu pior lado através de minhas confissões.

\- A culpa é minha – confessei.

O coreano ficou em choque. Rapidamente, desvencilhou do meu abraço e olhou-me raivoso e enojado. Antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa ou desse mais um passo em sua direção, Donghyuck pegou a faca no chão e apontou para mim.

\- Não dê mais um passo ou eu te mato.

Donghyuck não era um assassino, mas tornou-se um e estava disposto a sujar suas mãos de sangue novamente para honrar seus ideais e sentimentos reprimidos.

\- Por favor, Hyuck, me escuta! – implorei.

\- Te escutar? Te escutar?! Para quê? Para ouvir suas desculpas e motivos descabidos que o levou a fazer uma barbaridade como essa? Quem afinal é você, Mark?

\- Eu juro que não planejei nada disso, mas foi necessário...

\- Foi necessário? Foi necessário?! Por Deus! Escute você o que está dizendo! As mortes deles foram necessárias? E para quê? Você é um psicopata, Mark! Nada justifica você ter matado eles!

Ainda com a faca em mãos e ameaçando me matar, Donghyuck foi caminhando de costas em direção a escada. Seus olhos ainda continham uma raiva nunca vista por mim e mesmo que suas mãos tremiam, Donghyuck segurava firmemente o objeto afiado.

\- Hyuck...

\- Cala a boca, Mark! Você vai ficar exatamente aí, enquanto isso eu vou buscar Jaemin. Ele e eu vamos sair dessa casa e buscar ajuda. Então, a polícia virá e você pagará por seus crimes na cadeia. Com isso, nunca mais irei ver sua cara – a cada frase que dizia com firmeza e esperança, Donghyuck dava mais um passo em direção ao segundo andar.

Porém, o destino – ou talvez a falta de cuidado mesmo – não quis que o coreano completasse seu trajeto e sequer que a justiça fosse feita.

Seus olhos continuavam fixos aos meus. Então, após escutarmos um alto baque no andar de cima, nossos olhares foram em direção ao som misterioso. Aquele momento foi o motivo e início de mais uma tragédia.

\- Hyuck, cuidado!

Em um passo em falso ao tentar subir o próximo degrau, Donghyuck teve sua vida ceifada pela faca que tinha em mãos ao cair da escada. Infelizmente, Donghyuck não teve a mesma sorte que Jaemin.

Desnorteado e desacreditado, o coreano segurava a faca cravada em sua barriga enquanto chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Talvez estivesse triste por perder a vida antes que pudesse realizar seus objetivos e sonhos, além de me fazer pagar por meus crimes. Porém, também achando engraçado o fato de o destino ter impedido tudo daquela forma.

\- Não me peça perdão e nem chore como se realmente se importasse. Eu te odeio, Mark. Te odeio. – dizia com a respiração entrecortada.

Seus últimos segundos estavam pertos. Diante do seu fim, não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de acariciar sua cabeça no meu colo e ouvi-lo dizer o quão cruel eu era. Meus olhos marejaram, mas eu sequer sabia dizer o que estava sentindo no momento. Parecia vazio.

Antes que a vida lhe fosse tomada de vez, em um último fio de voz, Donghyuck disse suas últimas palavras:

\- Esperarei você no inferno.

A última vez que pude ver seus olhos, eles brilhavam de ódio por mim.

Donghyuck foi mais uma vítima.

Passos se aproximando ecoaram pela casa. Chenle estava morto, Jisung estava morto, Jeno estava morto, Renjun estava morto, Donghyuck também estava morto, logo o único que poderia estar andando pelo imóvel era Jaemin.

\- Vai me matar também?

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Jaemin estava com uma aparência péssima. Na verdade, ele também já estava em suas últimas. Em passos lentos, o Na descia a escada com dificuldade enquanto escorava-se no corrimão.

\- Você já está morto. Quer dizer, quase morto.

Ele também me olhava com ódio. Alternando seu olhar para Donghyuck que ainda estava em meus braços, com pesar na voz e os olhos marejados, Jaemin disse:

\- Donghyuck confiava em você. Muito. Você foi a pessoa em que ele mais confiou.

Sim, eu sabia. Eu sabia muito bem disso, por isso confesso que em alguns momentos pensei em usá-lo como bode expiratório.

Alternando seu olhar novamente, Jaemin não conseguiu segurar suas lágrimas. Em um choro dolorido, o coreano aproximou-se de Renjun. Em uma profunda tristeza nítida, Jaemin aconchegou a cabeça do chinês em seu colo e acariciou seus fios de cabelos.

\- Me perdoa, Renjun. Eu fui um péssimo melhor amigo para você. Me perdoa.

O cheiro de gasolina ainda continuava impregnando a casa.

Com dificuldade em respirar e o corpo fraco, ambos sabíamos que a morte se aproximava quando Jaemin começou a tossir sangue novamente.

\- Foi você também, não foi? – perguntou com a voz falha. O coreano referia-se a súbita mudança em sua saúde.

\- Sim, fui eu – afirmei. Afinal, não havia mais motivos para esconder nada.

Jaemin estava decepcionado. Todos estavam, na verdade. Decepcionados comigo e provavelmente com eles mesmos por confiarem em mim. A dor de ser traído pela pessoa que um dia você escolheu para ser sua amiga e compartilhar seus momentos e segredos deve ser horrível.

Jaemin também foi pego pela morte, mas antes de dar adeus à vida, disse suas últimas palavras carregadas de ódio, decepção e tristeza:

\- Você não ama ninguém, Mark. Um dia a justiça baterá em sua porta, então até lá viva com o arrependimento de ter acabado com a vida daqueles que te acolheram e mais te amaram. Espero que pague por seus crimes no fogo do inferno.

No final, Chenle estava morto, Jisung estava morto, Jeno estava morto, Renjun estava morto, Donghyuck estava morto e Jaemin também estava morto.

Decidido a colocar um ponto final nessa história, peguei o isqueiro largado do outro lado da sala em mãos e andei até a porta de entrada.

A casa era de madeira e casas de madeiram podem sucumbir mais rapidamente ao fogo, certo? Ela também estava localizada no centro de uma floresta, logo o fogo se alastraria mais rápido, correto? Há também o fato do lugar estar incomunicável, não é? Ou seja, demoraria um bom tempo até os bombeiros ou alguma autoridade chegar no local, não é mesmo? Então, caso eu jogasse aquele isqueiro em minhas mãos em direção à gasolina, teria tempo o suficiente para fugir e menos provas contra mim poderiam ser coletadas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei um casaco qualquer que estava no sofá e deixei que o fogo encontrasse a gasolina.

Rapidamente, o fogo se alastrou. Não havia mais volta.

Não olhei para trás. Correndo mata adentro, preferi acreditar que aquelas chamas consumiriam e encerrariam a história da tragédia de setes jovens que tiveram um final trágico.

Zhong Chenle foi primeira vítima. O jovem dono de uma risada peculiar, um senso de humor incrível e um ótimo amigo, foi pego pela morte ao ser traído por alguém de seu círculo de amizades. Desacreditado com a confissão do melhor amigo, após uma briga decidiu espairecer longe de todos na cachoeira descoberta. Porém, horas depois foi encontrado. Aproveitando que estava sozinho com a pessoa que culpava por ter apresentado Jisung a coisa que o levaria a ruínas, disse todas as palavras entaladas em sua garganta.

\- Todos saberão quem é você!

Porém, diante da convicção do chinês dizendo que iria me expor, não consegui pensar racionalmente quando peguei uma pedra e joguei em sua direção. O alvo foi a cabeça. Desnorteado e com sangue saindo em abundância do ferimento, o chinês acabou sendo engolido pelas águas. Chenle morreu afogado.

Park Jisung foi a segunda vítima. O garoto esforçado e de poucas palavras, foi morrendo aos poucos enquanto carregava a culpa de ser supostamente o responsável pela morte do melhor amigo e por ter traído a pessoa mais amável que conheceu e o acolheu de braços abertos.

\- Chenle uma vez me disse que queria aplicar um castigo em Jaemin por ter feito aquilo com ele. Não sei o que Jaemin fez e nem o tipo de castigo que Chenle estava se referindo. Mas foi algo que ele me disse com tanta firmeza na voz...

Completamente abalado e sentindo-se culpado, Jisung decidiu fazer daquelas palavras a sepultura de Jaemin. Eu realmente não sei do que se tratava essa história de Jaemin com Chenle, mas percebi que segredos rondavam constantemente o grupo.

Sim, eu usei as informações a meu favor.

Jisung de alguma forma conseguiu envenenar Jaemin. No entanto, sua consciência pesou tanto que ele não conseguiu suportá-la. Jisung morreu decorrente de uma queda ao pular da janela.

Lee Jeno foi a terceira vítima. O rapaz cavalheiro de sorriso fofo e considerado uma das figuras de liderança no nosso grupo de amigos, foi traído e morto por aquele que também chamava de amigo. Em um ato de coragem, Jeno escalou a casa de madeira e conseguiu entrar pela janela em um momento de desespero em que o que ele mais queria era ajudar seu namorado. Com isso, presenciou a cena em que eu jogava o resto do produto que Jisung usou no envenenamento de Jaemin no vaso sanitário.

\- Foi você.

Assustado por ter sido descoberto, corri atrás de Jeno que desceu as escadas e correu em direção a porta dos fundos pronto para contar aos outros. No entanto, foi barrado quando peguei a faca que descansava em cima do balcão e cravei em seu coração. Lee Jeno morreu devido uma facada em seu peito dada por um traidor.

Huang Renjun foi a quarta vítima. O jovem inteligente e aventureiro foi pego em sua própria armadilha quando tentou ser um ótimo amigo até o fim ao tentar proteger Jaemin da morte.

\- Eu jurei um dia que protegeria o Nana a qualquer custo.

Porém, quem acabou sendo pego pela morte foi o chinês que teve também uma faca cravada em seu peito pela pessoa que ele jurava ser o verdadeiro culpado. Renjun morreu enganado.

Lee Donghyuck foi a quinta vítima. O rapaz esperto e leal, morreu por causa de seus próprios passos e totalmente decepcionado com a pessoa que mais confiou em sua vida. Se fazia de forte, mas por dentro estava destruído. Ele foi morto em um acidente que o impediu de fazer justiça. Ele morreu enojado com minhas ações e sentindo-se culpado por não ter sido capaz de confiar em si mesmo quando seu instinto disse que havia algo de errado comigo.

\- Que tipo de melhor amigo você foi afinal, Mark?

Donghyuck morreu por causa da faca que carregava em mãos e por seu descuido.

Na Jaemin foi a sexta vítima. O jovem calmo e amável, era o responsável por manter o otimismo no grupo. Ele era tão otimista que me irritava ao extremo, mas era grato por ele ter me acolhido no grupo mesmo que o veneno que tenho consumido seu corpo tenha sido entregue por mim para Jisung. Jaemin era o único que eu realmente queria que morresse.

\- Sabe qual é o maior arrependimento da minha vida? Ter aceitado um monstro como você e apresentado aos outros garotos. Você sempre destrói tudo ao seu redor, Mark.

Jaemin morreu envenenado e com culpa em suas costas por um dia ter dado uma chance a mim.

E Lee Mark foi a sétima vítima. Porém, ao contrário das outras vítimas, Mark morreu de mentirinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ^-^  
> Vocês já imaginavam que Mark era o culpado?  
> Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!  
> Até o epílogo!


	8. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ^-^

O noticiário de hoje chocou todos os telespectadores. A notícia de que sete jovens foram encontrados carbonizados em uma casa no meio da floresta deixou todos horrorizados. Principalmente, pelo fato da polícia sequer ter conseguido algum rastros de quem poderia ser o monstro que acabou com a vida daquelas pobres vítimas.

O incêndio foi criminoso, eles afirmaram. Três dos corpos foram encontrados no porão da casa e morreram bem antes dos outros três encontrados no primeiro andar da casa, eles também disseram. Os seis foram assassinados antes de serem pegos pelo fogo, eles concluíram.

Mas não eram sete vítimas? Então, por que apenas seis corpos foram encontrados?

O incêndio foi gigantesco, por isso alguns preferiam acreditar que uma das vítimas foi carbonizada totalmente. Afinal, de acordo com a perícia, havia setes DNAs diferentes no local.

No entanto, isso quer dizer que a suposta sétima vítima poderia ser o assassino, não? Sim, poderia. Essa era a teoria que muitos escolheram acreditar.

Escondido no estábulo de uma fazenda qualquer tentando não ser achado pelos donos de lá, preferi acreditar que conseguiria fugir.

Nos meus delírios de peso de consciência, pude visualizar a imagem dos garotos sorrindo animados com a ideia de viajarmos. As ideias eram muitas, mas o destino escolhido vocês já sabem: uma casa alugada rodeada de árvores e mais árvores.

Naquelas férias, o momento de descansou acabou se tornando um pesadelo.

Focando especialmente na imagem sorridente de Donghyuck, me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos enquanto assistíamos juntos a um programa de crimes resolvidos na casa de Jeno que sempre convidada o grupo todo nos finais de semana para uma noite de jogos.

\- Você acha que crime perfeito existe?

\- Não sei. É difícil dizer. O que você acha? – rebati a pergunta.

\- Minha resposta é não. Afinal, mesmo se alguém conseguisse arquitetar um crime que não pudesse ser descoberto por ninguém, eu duvido que essa pessoa conseguiria manter segredo por muito tempo. Ou seja, ou a consciência dela pesaria ou ela iria querer os créditos por ter feito algo considerado impossível.

\- Ela poderia deixar uma carta contando todos os detalhes que seria lida somente quando ela estivesse morta, não?

\- Bem pensado. Mas não sabemos o que vem depois da morte, então por que ela deixaria para ser reconhecida apenas depois?

\- Mas para um crime ser perfeito é necessário que o segredo vá para o túmulo com o autor do crime.

\- Exatamente, Mark! Entenda, o homem não conseguiria se calar diante de algo que o faria sair como o inteligente e esperto da história.

Entre tantas outras memórias, eu estava indeciso em tentar fugir ou me entregar logo para a polícia e pagar por meus crimes. Porém, meu tempo estava se esgotando.

Sirenes da polícia e cães latindo podiam ser ouvidos de longe. Eles estavam chegando mais perto. Eu poderia ser pego. Aquele poderia ser o meu fim.

A história estava prestes a ter seu desfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Oficialmente, este é o fim. Foi um enorme prazer ter escrito essa fanfic.  
> Obrigado por ter lido ^-^  
> Como sempre digo: Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!  
> Até mais!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem e acompanhem a fic ^-^  
> Teorias, opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
